Devils in the Background
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Minato and Kushina make a painful announcement, their infant son passed away in his crib. Years later a sexy tattoo artist comes to Konoha and things quickly start to change. Many conspiracies begin to unravel … secrets are exposed … along with the butts of many shinobi - minor incest - not harem, just sex with different guys until the end – Yaoi Boy X Boy
1. Artist of Secrets

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

XXXXXXXXXX

Izumo and Kotetsu, the two ninja guarding the gate of Konoha looked up from their card game when they saw someone coming "hello, please state your name and business in Konoha"

The newcomer pulled back the hood of his black cloak revealing a smoking hot 20 year old man with blonde hair, sexy tan skin, striking blue eyes and tattoos on his neck ... and most likely every where else "I'm Naruto Kazama and I'm here to hopefully set up shop"

Kotetsu was practically drooling as he ogled the hot guy in front of him "Hi I'm Kotetsu, so what kind of shop?"

Naruto gave a sexy smile "a tattoo shop, if you ever consider getting a tattoo or something pierced come find me" he looked up an waved to a young ... man? Yes man running towards them, in high heals, medium length blue skirt, white sleeveless shirt, gold earrings, red nail polish and long pink hair framing his pink eyes "hey Hikaru-san"

Hikaru smiled and hugged the blonde "Naruto it has been far too long since we last saw each other and stop this '-san' business it's just Hikaru. Now lets get you moved in and guess what ..."

"what?" asked Naruto

"that building you wanted for your shop that's close to the house you bought ... we got it and far under asking!" exclaimed Hikaru excitedly as he clapped his hands.

Izumo shook his head as he saw Naruto and Hikaru walk away "well damn, this might be a sign of some excitement headed our way ... what are you doing?" he asked when he saw his friend moving his clothes around to look at the skin underneath.

"how do you think I'd look with a tattoo? I was thinking of getting one, but I want something that's me"

"then any tramp stamp would work" snickered Izumo earning a glare from his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"wow, nice" said an impressed Naruto as he strolled into a large vacant shop "it'll need a little work, but at that price that shouldn't be a problem. Thanks Hikaru"

"oh sweety don't mention it. Now lets go check out your place. I moved your stuff in once it arrived and most of the tattoo equipment is there too, but the chair hasn't arrived yet"

The two went around the block and entered a large one story house "perfect ... well once everything is unpacked it'll be perfect. I see my stuff, but where is the equipment?"

"back in your studio, I didn't want them to get crushed so -eep" Hikaru tripped on a box.

The blonde grabbed Hikaru before he fell to the floor "allow me" he scooped up Hikaru and carried him bridal style to the back of the house "there you go" he set the pinkette down.

"you are going to make some guy very happy one day" said Hikaru with a playful smile as he opened a door to a large nearly empty room with large windows overlooking a forest.

Naruto chuckled as he looked through his stuff "looks like everything is here"

"excellent, let's go" exclaimed Hikaru

"huh? Go where?" asked the puzzled blonde.

"I'm going to show you around town of course! Come on, I know this awesome ramen shop, you'll just love it" said an excited pinkette as he dragged the tall blonde away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru showed Naruto the sights Konoha had to offer and were now seated at a ramen stand eating dinner "really Naruto, how have you been since ... she died?"

"I'm doing better, but ... I miss her" said Naruto as he stared into his bowl of noodles.

"I know, so do I, but we both know she would hate it if she thought we were sad. She'd never want her son feeling sad ... you really were the light of her life ... she loved you and those birthmarks of yours. Some people believed that those whisker marks were the reason she adopted you" said Hikaru with a laugh.

"Seriously!? If I knew that I wouldn't have tattooed over them to practice tattooing" the blonde chuckled as he snatched a noodle with his chopsticks.

"oh don't be silly, she loved you more than anything and you made her so happy when you choose to become a tattoo artist instead of a ninja. I don't think you realize how scared she was when you trained in your chakra. She was positive that you would become a ninja and she didn't want to lose you like so many of her friends and family. When she called me in the middle of the night after you 13 birthday crying I thought that's what happened, but then she told me you only wanted to train in chakra to be a one of a kind tattoo artist ... it made her so happy"

Naruto smiled as he remembered that day "that's why she was so eager to help me, even volunteering to be my first costumer"

The pink haired male smiled "that proves how much she loved you. When a woman who can't stand the sight of needles volunteers for a tattoo ... yep, love" they spent the rest of the time discussing random subjects including what things will need to be done in Naruto's shop. Once it started getting dark they parted ways.

The blonde entered his new home and started unpacking. He got most of the boxes emptied when he found the pictures "I do miss you Mom" as he smiled at the picture of a lovely woman with green eyes and long auburn hair that was held back in a messy braid. She was wearing a light blue sun dress and sitting on the porch rail next two her was a 14 teen year old blonde boy in a red jacket and jeans "that reminds me ... where did I put it?" he shuffled through the rest of the pictrues until he found a photo album. He opened it to reveal not just adorable family photos, but a letter too tucked behind a photo ... Naruto unfolded the tattered letter that has clearly been read many times before and read it again ...

* * *

Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this then I died in someway. I don't know how, but when it happens I want to have everything set for you long before that. I made sure to change all of my accounts so you will get everything. This is probably very premature, but looking at you now snuggled up in your crib I can't help but want to make sure your taken care of.

There is a few things you should know if I hadn't told you by the time you read this. You were adopted from an orphanage in Konoha. I was working as a caretaker there when an anbu with a sparrow mask came in with a beautiful baby boy, you. You were so precious that I fell in love with you instantly, but the head of the orphanage said we couldn't have any more children until the renovations to the building were done. I couldn't let you leave and not know what's going to happen to you so I took you from the anbu's arms and volunteered to take you myself. The anbu thanked me and said 'I couldn't do it', what that meant I don't know, but I was more concerned with getting you to the apartment I was staying in.

I'm very glad I did because the next morning I found out that there was a fire and the entire orphanage burnt down with everyone inside. Only a few kids made it out alive, which I found surprising since most of the staff doesn't stay after hours, but they were killed too. I decided to leave right after the survivors were safe and to take you with me.

I love you Naruto, always remember that.

With Love,

Minami Kazama your mother

* * *

Naruto smiled "and I love you" ... his mother passed away in her sleep a few months ago do to an aneurism in the brain. Naruto was happy it was quick and painless ... a neighbor found her in her beautiful garden and thought she was asleep, she wasn't. She died doing one of her favorite things, gardening.

He set the letter back in the book and made a hand sign "Living Art : Tattling lizard" the tattoo of a lizard under his hair came alive and crawled onto his face before disconnecting from the tan skin to jump onto the wall "Mom told me years ago about being adopted, but this letter ... something doesn't sit right with me, go search for anything that happened the day I was dropped off at the orphanage and find this sparrow" the lizard nodded and flattened itself against the wall before fading away ...


	2. Beware the Shadows

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

"Mom told me years ago about being adopted, but this letter ... something doesn't sit right with me, go search for anything that happened the day I was dropped off at the orphanage and find this sparrow" the lizard nodded and flattened itself against the wall before fading away ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was back at Ichiraku the next week eating a bowl of ramen "this ramen is excellent Teuchi"

The ramen chef grinned "why thank you Naruto. So how are you settling in?"

"very well, everything is almost done. I just need to start looking for clients" said Naruto as he sucked down the ramen broth.

"I'll put the word out for you and if you want you could go over to the clan compounds and try to get signed up there. Most people wouldn't even try, but you would have a really good shot since you know chakra" said the ramen chef.

A young woman came into the ramen stand staring intently at her phone "hey Dad, hi hokage-sama" she mumbled as she wandered into the back room.

The tattoo artist twitched, this wasn't the first time he was mistaken for the hokage, but before he correct the girl who's name was Ayame, Teuchi said "hokage-sama, how was your day?" the ramen chef winked.

"very busy, but not too bad" said Naruto with a smirk.

"and how's the wife?"

"no clue, I've been too busy shacking up with all the men in town to notice"

*crash* Teuchi and Naruto burst out laughing the girl came out of the back room covered in various ingredients looking completely embarrassed "I'm sorry sir"

"it's ok, you're not the first person to mistake me for the hokage" chuckled Naruto as he paid for the food and left. He could hear the distant yell of 'it's not funny Dad' and the sound of a ladle hitting bone as he walked away. The anbu following him were easy enough to spot. Hell, he was tempted to wave to them, but he decided to save that for another time. They were only doing their job of making sure the newcomer wasn't a threat. Hikaru mentioned this might happened, but that it wasn't a big deal.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to find the clan compounds. Naruto stopped a moment and wondered how he should approach the clan heads, after all he didn't want to insult hem accidentally. As he pondered how to approach this situation, a group of women who were chatting happily after a clearly successful day of shopping past by him and a helpless orange dropped from its owner's bag.

Being the gentlemen he was he picked up the fruit and caught up to the group of women "excuse me miss, you dropped this"

The blonde haired woman turned and smiled as she took her orange "why thank you- oh, is your name Naruto Kazama?"

Naruto blinked "actually yes, how did you-" the woman pulled out a magazine that had the blonde on the cover and shirtless "oh, I didn't know that issue reached this far"

"well it doesn't, but I had a mission near where this was released. We have been dying to meet you! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ino and this is Hinata, Tenten and Sakura" she said as she pointed to each girl in the group.

Tenten smiled "we're getting ready for a party, you should come with us" the girls didn't even let him answer, they just dragged him away …

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is going to be boring, what a drag" complained a raven with pineapple styled hair as he walked alongside his friends, Shino, Neji and Choji, and their Dads. Even Shikaku, Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi were dragged along. As they approached the place where the party was to be they heard laughing and saw the girls talking with some tattooed guy.

"hey guys, come here, we want you to meet someone. This is Naruto Kazama" said Ino.

The tattooed man turned around and smiled "hey nice to meet you"

This Naruto looked exactly like the hokage … he had a shorter hair style, he was taller and covered in tattoos, but he was still really similar!

"umm, hi, I'm Shikamaru-" Ino interrupted and proceeded to introduce everyone.

Ino grinned "there, that's out of the way, now back to the good stuff. So when will your shop be open? I've been dying to get a tattoo"

Inoichi sighed "Ino you know that can be difficult because tattooing can interfere with chakra openings in most places besides the face-"

"yes, that is true Inoichi-san, unless you have the ability to heal a tattoo right after it was done so no scarring occurred and was able to check the chakra flow" Naruto raised his hand and it was covered in green healing chakra.

Hiashi's eyes widened "that's impressive, were you a ninja?"

"nope, my mother came from a family of ninjas and she kept most of their things. I learned by myself through reading their documents" said the blonde.

Shino raised an eyebrow "your mother didn't help?"

Naruto chuckled "she had no training in the ninja arts, in fact the thought of such things scared her. Besides I didn't want to be a ninja, just use chakra"

Tenten smirked "is it true what the article said about your tattoos?"

"yep, I used clones to tattoo myself, which works perfectly because I have never forgotten my portfolio" he said.

Shibi and Shino, along with everyone else found themselves staring at the blonde's body. The mind walkers were drawn to a beautiful red flower tattoo with vines whipping around behind it on the blonde's left shoulder. The insect users loved the exquisite details on the web and spider tattoo on Naruto's neck. The Hyuga's were intrigued by the hawk tattoo perched on his left forearm. Many of them were tempted to ask him to show more of his 'portfolio', the perverts!

"how many piercings do you have?" asked Hinata

"a lot, but I usually only wear my tongue piercing" he stuck out his tongue showing off a silver bobble.

Sakura smirked "do you have a … Prince Albert too?"

"of course, I better go check on my shop, have fun you guys" he grinned and left the area.

The Hyuga heiress fanned herself as she licked her lips "damn I want to see his Prince Albert"

"I won't allow it!" snapped Hiashi and Neji.

"oh calm down he would only be interested in showing you guys that" scoffed Hinata

Shikamaru blinked "what is a Prince Albert?" all the girls laughed at the guys blank looks, none of the men knew what it was!

Ino grinned "it's a dick piercing"

All the guys stood stunned … they wanted to see that part of the portfolio and were all considering getting tattoos, even a few of the fathers …

XXXXXXXXXX

The tattoo artist checked on his shop before heading back home. When he entered the house he was sure he sensed someone in his studio, but the presence vanished a second later. A spark of panic hit him as he remembered his mother's letter and he quickly ran to the bookcase. The photo album was untouched so he chalked it up to his imagination …

"it's safe, thank god… but I can't leave this here anymore" he removed his letter and tapped the flower tattoo. The flower's vine reached out and grabbed the letter. The letter was pulled into the flower and disappeared. At that very second his lizard came back and crawled onto his chair so it was facing the wall. The eyes of the lizard became wide and began to glow … it was flashing a series of images on the wall like a camera.

"shit, not much. A few break ins, the orphanage fire and the hokage's son past away … sparrow is dead … wait show me the death certificate" the image changed to show a certificate "she died 20 years ago … hmmm I need to think about this" he mumbled as he went to his room and the lizard crawled back on his scalp so it was hidden by his hair as a tattoo again. The feeling he was looking at a puzzle with several crucial pieces missing haunted him even in his sleep.

But later that night …

Naruto eyes snapped open, he could sense someone in his studio again. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the studio …

The presence disappeared as he opened the door, but he was sure this time … someone searched his place and it wasn't the anbu following him. He moved to the bookcase and saw that the photo album was in a different spot than it was before. The tattoo artist opened the album and flipped through the pages … the photo he usually kept letter behind was crooked …

He straightened the picture and put the book back …

Something was going on here and he will find out what it is …


	3. Details Details

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

Something was going on here and he will find out what it is …

XXXXXXXXXX

*ding*ding* the door of the new tattoo shop opened and Naruto turned to see Ino and her father, Inoichi "hey, you decided on that tattoo you wanted?"

Ino grinned "yep and I want it on my chest"

"that I can do and what can I do for you Inoichi?"

Inoichi smiled "I'm only observing" Naruto shrugged and pretended not to notice Inoichi watching him like a hawk which was something all fathers do in these situations. After drawing up her design he started tattooing.

"have you heard of the Aburame clan?" asked Ino after she got used to the tattoo needle.

"yes, they're the insect users I heard about. I believe you introduced me to the clan head and heir the other day" he commented as he dipped the needle in a different color and continued tattooing.

"yep, I was wondering if you'd give them tattoos even with their insects?" asked Ino.

Naruto dabbed the tattoo to remove the blood and continued "I have no problem with that or their insects, but I should check their skin to see how their insects get out before doing something like a tattoo"

"that's good, my friend Shikamaru wanted to know since his friend Shino wants one … you really do look a lot like the hokage, but you're definitely hotter. Are you dating anyone?" asked Ino who didn't see her Dad glare …

"no I'm still getting used to Konoha … all done, let me heal it" green chakra coated his hand and he ran it over the vibrant bouquet of flowers over her right breast ""there you go, what do you think?

Ino looked in the mirror and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face "I love it, it's cute, but sexy. I didn't think a guy could be good with colors" she winked teasingly making the tattoo artist chuckle "oh can I look at some of those earrings?"

"of course, go to town"

"don't take too long Ino, we need to do some deliveries soon" warned Inoichi.

"no we don't, I checked, the dates were off, we have deliveries tomorrow" said Ino as she disappeared into the case of earrings.

(DATES! That's it! … no I can't think about this now, focus) Naruto mentally smacked himself "so did I pass your test Inoichi?" said Naruto with a grin.

Inoichi twitched "there wasn't any test"

The tattoo artist chuckled "I go through the same 'test' every time a father watches his daughter get a tattoo with me … especially when the clothes are removed. You know I'm a civilian, even with chakra. She can take me … besides, molesting costumers is bad for business"

"yes well …" mumbled the mind walker, he was a little embarrassed for being so transparent.

Naruto leaned in and whispered "and actually the fathers should only have to worry about their own backsides with me" he smirked as Inoichi couldn't stop the light gasp that escaped his lips. The Yamanaka didn't believe a guy like Naruto could be gay … guess Hinata was right …

"hey Dad, I found a pair Mom would love! Naruto, I'll take these two pairs" she handed them to the tattoo artist who went to ring them up … Naruto couldn't help but notice the odd look that flashed across the clan head's face at the mention of his wife "so what were you guys talking about?" asked Ino.

"your Dad was considering getting a piercing. So Inoichi, do you want me to pierce you?" there was something about that devilish smirk on the tattoo artist's face that made the clan head shiver and his heart race.

"oh you should Dad! Go on, do it!" cheered Ino as she paid for the tattoo and earrings.

(Ino please stop talking! He isn't talking about that kind of piercing!) Inoichi gulped "I'll think about it" he almost whimpered before moving towards the door with his daughter.

Just before leaving Inoichi glanced over his shoulder and saw Naruto wave at him "I look forward to seeing you again" said the blonde civilian making the ninja bolt out the door with slightly red cheeks.

Naruto chuckled and prepared for the next client …

A few hours later …

(wow, 10 costumers! Nice way to start a business … I better thank Teuchi for getting the word out, I'm in the mood for some ramen anyway and then I can check out the information my lizard collected … if my guess is right everything will line up) thought the artist as he closed up his shop and channeled some chakra into a seal on the padlock before heading to the ramen shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teuchi grinned as the tattoo artist walked into the ramen stand "hey Naruto" he turned to a blonde costumer sitting with two little girls and a red haired woman "I'd like you to meet your doppelganger, hokage-sama"

The blonde man turned around and their eyes locked … Naruto's eyes widened as the man got up and stood next to him "so you're Naruto, I've wanted to meet you since you came here. I'm Minato, the fourth hokage, it's a pleasure to-"

The blonde civilian placed his hand on the hokage's head and measured … Minato reached his eyes "yeah, I'm not seeing the resemblance" after a second of silence both blonde's started laughing.

Minato smiled "come sit with us. This is my wife Kushina and my daughters, Mito and Kana. So Naruto why don't you tell us about yourself" said Minato as Naruto took a seat and made his order.

"there isn't much to tell. I come from the small village west of here called the village of Colors. My mother was a caretaker who came from a family of nomadic ninja and she wasn't interested in that life, especially after the rest of her family members past away so she looked for a place to stay and call home. She eventually had me in her life"

"who was your father?" asked Minato who seemed more interested than he should've been.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, never met him"

Teuchi raised an eyebrow as he set the ramen in front of them … he couldn't help but notice that the two blondes had similar eating styles … funny coincidence!

The hokage sighed "I was an orphan so I know how it feels not having a parent … did your mother not talk about him?"

"nope, she … _was_ happy as a single parent" said the tattoo artist solemnly.

"I'm sorry, when did your mother pass?" asked the hokage.

"not long ago … its why I moved here … yes, need something half pint?" he asked the little girl tugging his pant leg.

"you look like daddy" said then little girl "why do draw on yourself?"

Kushina jumped and picked up the little 7 year old girl "Kana honey that's not polite, I'm sorry" said the red head as she chuckled.

Naruto smiled "it's fine, I color on myself to celebrate points in my life whether it's something beautiful or to get past something bad. It's how I express myself"

"doesn't that hurt?" asked the 13 year old named Mito.

"yep, but a little pain is some times exactly what's needed" Minato nodded at the comment, but both he and Naruto chuckled at the slightly confused look on the girl's face "you'll understand one day, well it was a pleasure to meet you" they went their separate ways …

but only steps away from the ramen stand Naruto froze as overwhelming sense of dread hit him from behind …

It felt like killer intent, but it was mixed with an insane amount of hate … pure unbridled hate …

Suddenly it was gone and Naruto was able to breathe again ... he looked over his shoulder, but only saw the retreating figures of the Namikaze family ...

He has never felt anything like that before … it was horrifying …

The first thing he did was get home and summon his lizard "show me the dates of those break ins" all 8 break ins occurred on the same day … one hour after the hokage's son died and on the same night he was dropped off at the orphanage just before it was burnt down "where were these break ins? … damn, no information. Go find where those break ins happened and who lived there and …" he stared at the lizard as the thought of the hokage's son came to mind "and look into the hokage's son, I want to know how he died" the lizard nodded and left …

What the hell is going on here? Naruto couldn't shake the feeling something was really wrong, but he wondered if he really wanted to dig deeper? That sense of dread from earlier crossed his mind … no, he had to know


	4. Stimulating Tattoo

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

/AC - check out my profile for a list of sites i'm posting to\

 **Last Time:**

What the hell is going on here? Naruto couldn't shake the feeling something was really wrong, but he wondered if he really wanted to dig deeper? That sense of dread from earlier crossed his mind … no, he had to know

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino and Shibi made their way into the tattoo shop … and immediately tried to leave when they saw that people were there and a few shadow clones of the tattoo artist running back and forth …

"hold it you two!" yelled the real Naruto making the insect users freeze "follow me, we'll talk in the drawing room" they both stood there a moment before following the blonde into a well lit room with long counters that wrapped around three walls. Most of the counter space was taken up by papers and sketches "have a seat, now what I have to look at first is your skin"

The Aburame rolled up the sleeves of their jackets "yes, Inoichi told us as much … our insects usually put people off, but you don't seem fazed" commented Shibi as Naruto took his arm and even let the insects crawl over his hands.

Naruto shrugged as he inspected Shino's arms "insects never really bothered me … ok, I notice that your pores open up to let the insects out. That's fine, but they seem to automatically open when I touch your skin, are you doing that deliberately?"

"no, it's a reflex, is that a problem?" asked Shibi.

"yeah, I can't have the pores open while I'm tattooing you or it will mess up the tattoo … it might be possible to desensitize you if I touch a little more, like a massage. That might help the pores relax, want to try?" both insect users nodded, but neither noticed the devilish look on the blonde's face … Naruto practically had devil horns and a pointed tail as he watched the two go into now empty rooms and sat in the tattoo chairs as instructed …

A shadow clone appeared and went into the room Shino was in as Naruto stood next to the clan head's chair …

"I can't tattoo or massage you through a jacket" the blonde deadpanned when he saw the bug user didn't remove his jacket.

Shibi looked slightly embarrassed "right sorry"

"oh no don't apologize" said Naruto as he eyed the exposed skin … his hands were itching to touch the smooth pale skin "now, where do you want your tattoo and what were you thinking for it?"

"I wanted Egyptian hieroglyphics on my back" he said.

Naruto nodded and sketched a picture "something like this?" he showed the bug user the picture.

The clan head nodded in approval "yes"

"great! Now lets get started. I'm going to use some medical chakra to help your skin relax" green chakra covered both his hands as he stood behind the bug user and he began slowly working the tense muscles.

(damn … he is really good with his hands) thought Shibi as his eyes fluttered closed … a soft moan escaped his lips (how embarrassing! I hope he didn't hear that … good, I don't think he did … w-what's he d-doing? Oooh god s-so good) the chakra on Naruto's hands sent slight vibrations through his body making him react in a way he wasn't used to … his nipples became hard … he panted as a flush graced his cheeks. Naruto's hands moved lower and rested on the small of his back "K-Kazama-san maybe w-we ahhhhh" he couldn't stop the loud moan from slipping past his lips.

"is something wrong Shibi? You seem to be relaxing nicely" said Naruto as his hand wrapped around and brushed the confined hard on in the bug user's pants. Shibi gasped and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde as he realized that Naruto was doing this on purpose!

"ahhh I-I ahhhh Naruto wait I oooh" the chakra coated hand unbuttoned the brown pants and freed the insect user's hard cock … Shibi tried not to scream as the taunting hand whispered over the sensitive hard flesh "p-please"

The tattoo artist leaned over so his chest was pressed against Shibi's bare back making the raven whimper "please what Shibi?" he asked before kissing the bug user's neck.

A shiver raced down Shibi's spine as that hot breath tickled his skin "touch m-me" pleaded the bug ninja as he quivered with need.

"I am touching you" said the blonde with an amused chuckle as the raven tried to buck his hips to get friction on his weeping cock.

"my cock, please touch my c-cock" he pleaded and nearly screamed as the artist's hand wrapped around his cock. Naruto stroked the hard hot flesh and took a break every so often to brush his thumb over the weeping slit covering his hand even more pre cum. Shibi began to thrash and he didn't even realize he was moaning loudly as his climax approached "I'm ahhhh c-cumming!" his back arched against Naruto's chest as his seed splashed onto the chair and floor … he was so dazed he didn't notice the blonde clean him up or begin tattooing him. It wasn't until half way through the tattoo that he even noticed the needle piercing his skin …

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Shino and Naruto's clone …

"so what do you want for your tattoo Shino?" asked the clone.

"I was thinking a set of detailed dragonflies on a vine … I think my going down my side" said Shino and he watched as the clone sketched out a picture "you know you're the first tattoo artist who agreed to tattoo us"

"really? The boss never had a problem with it before. He even tattooed another kind of bug user who wielded bees … that was far more problematic … ok, how's this?" the blonde showed Shino the picture.

"it's perfect" he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"great! Now lets start" the blonde coated his hands in chakra and rubbed the soft skin working the muscles.

A insect popped out to see what was going and nibbled the clone before diving back into Shino "my insect says you're not a normal ahhh" the bug user gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as a moan slipped out when Naruto's clone massaged a sensitive spot "s-sorry" he said with a blush.

"you don't have to apologize, I take it as a compliment" said the blonde with a wink making the blush on Shino's cheeks darken "and you're right. I'm not an ordinary clone … I guess you could call me a blood clone, the boss uses us to practice tattooing since we wouldn't pop with one stab of the needle"

"what's the difference between you and a regular clone? Oooh!" Shino yelped as the chakra hit something deep inside him as the artist's hands went towards his lower back.

"there are many differences" Shino's breath hitched as the blonde whispered into his ear "when a normal clone dispels you only get plain memories, but the boss needed to know how things felt as people were tattooed so he made me. If I dispel he will know the feel of your skin" the clone played with a pink nipple earning a moan from the flushed bug ninja "he will know your taste" the blonde kissed the back of the raven's neck before moving lower leaving a trail of light hickeys in his wake "and he will feel you"

Shino's eyes widened and he moaned as one hand undid his pants to free his hardening cock … and push his pants lower to expose a cute firm backside "N-Naruto-san ahhh" the clone let one finger slide slowly down the crack of the raven's ass brushed the twitching entrance teasingly before grabbing one perky cheek and massaging it gently. Each time he squeezed the ass he let the tip of his finger brush the needy hole.

Naruto's clone chuckled as the bug ninja covered his mouth to silence his moans "don't hold back, let me hear you" he said as he pinned Shino's hand to the chair.

"n-no please ahhh my father he'll-"

"he can't hear you, there are silencing seals in every room, now relax" he reached around and stroked the hard cock making the pale ninja moan and squirm helplessly.

"put it i-in p-please ahh" mewled the big ninja as the finger continued to tease his entrance without a shred of mercy.

"you mean like this?" he finally pushed his finger deep into the tight hot channel.

"YES" screamed Shino as his back arched to get more of the finger stirring his insides … he was so close … his body was so hot … his toes curled and he came hard …

"yes that definitely helped calm your skin down … so how about that tattoo?" chirped the clone happily and all the bug ninja could do was nod his head in a daze … he only vaguely realized that the needle was piercing his skin or that clone would pause to wipe away any blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

"can you guys believe the civilian council? Where do they get off bossing us around? This is a ninja village they shouldn't poke their noses in places they don't belong!" growled Hiashi as he set some tea down in front of the Shibi, Fugaku, Shikaku, Inoichi and Minato.

"are you really surprised? They think they can control everyone even who Hinata marries" sighed Minato as Hiashi's twin brother came in with a frown on his face.

Hiashi looked at his brother in concern "how is she taking it?"

An explosion in the direction of the dojo made everyone wince "not well, not well at all" said Hizashi.

*boom*crack*

"that didn't sound good" both Hyugas activated their Byakugans and froze … they turned to Shibi "you have a tattoo!" they tackled the insect user and stole his jacket revealing a set of very realistic hieroglyphics with a scarab beetle scuttling past a hieroglyphic version of itself …

"wow … that's impressive, who did it?" asked Shikaku

"Naruto … can I have my jacket back?" the twins gave a sheepish smile before handing over the jacket.

Fugaku scoffed "serves you right Shibi, you know how obsessed these two are with tattoos. Naruto Kazama right? I might go to him too"

"for a tattoo or something else?" asked Shibi suggestively.

"if he swings that way then maybe both" shrugged the Uchiha.

"he does" said both Inoichi and Shibi in perfect sync.

Minato chuckled (I know they aren't happy in their political marriages, but I hope they run Naruto ragged … he'd be the same age as my son) he thought sadly. No one noticed a flat lizard scurry into the Hyugas records room and sink into a file cabinet …

XXXXXXXXXX

"finally I can rest" said Naruto as he set up a blank canvas in his studio to do some sketching (who are those guys following me? My guards left after I met the hokage) he casually looked out the window (oh well, they don't seem interested in attacking)

*knock*knock*

The blonde got up to get the door "hey I didn't-mmmf" a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own as a pair of arms encircled his neck … he broke the kiss for a second "well this is a surprise-"

"please fuck me"

"with pleasure" said the blonde with a smirk as he kissed the person and kicked the door closed.


	5. Flower Shop

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

"with pleasure" said the blonde with a smirk as he kissed the person and kicked the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inoichi hummed a little tune as he set up the flower shop display "how can I help you?" he asked when he heard someone enter the shop.

"I was looking for tulips "

The mind walker didn't even look at the costumer as he grabbed the tulips from shelf above his head "we have these- …" his sentence trailed off as he noticed who the costumer was … it was Naruto!

The sexy blonde leaned in and hooked his finger under Inoichi's chin to tilt the mind walker's head up so they were eye to eye "they're exactly what I was looking for" he pressed their lips together … Inoichi moaned as the talented tongue danced with his, he loved the feeling of the metal tongue piercing … the Yamanaka even stood on his tiptoes to try to deepen the kiss and whimpered as the taller blonde pulled back "you know it was really rude to bolt like that … and after last night too"

"last night …" Inoichi shivered as he remembered last night …

 **Flashback**

The Yamanaka couldn't take the need anymore … he knocked on the tattoo artist's door …

Naruto answered the door and saw Inoichi there "hey I didn't-mmmf" a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own as a pair of arms encircled his neck … he broke the kiss for a second "well this is a surprise-"

"please fuck me" pleaded the smaller blonde.

"with pleasure" said the blonde with a smirk as he kissed the mind walker and kicked the door closed.

In between kisses each piece of clothing hit the floor as they stumbled all the way to the bedroom … with the fingers of a skilled assassin the mind walker undid Naruto's pants … Inoichi's mouth was watering at the sight of the tattoo artist's hot ripped tattooed body complete with a big hard cock "damn, you're really big" he licked his lips as he eyed the shiny piercing at the tip of the hard cock

"you have a hot body yourself" said Naruto as he reached down to stroke the weeping erection making Inoichi moan and buck his hips into the hand. A smirk formed on Naruto's lips as he watched Inoichi's face become flushed … the ninja was already getting close to his release … but Naruto wasn't going to let that happen yet. He tossed the horny ninja onto the bed. Inoichi gasped as he bounced slightly on the bed, but he was settled he saw those lustful eyes of the tattoo artist and felt his cock twitch with excitement as he spread his legs to let Naruto in …

Having that hot body on top him felt so good … he shivered as the cold metal tongue piercing caressed his skin … it was an amazing contrast to the hot tongue that moved along with it down his body … Naruto ran his tongue slowly over every muscle and tracing every scar as he moved lower …

"ahhh oh god ooooh yes" Inoichi's back arched as Naruto dipped his tongue into his bellybutton "oh god please-oh fuck ahhh" his hips jerked as the tattoo artist sucked on his left ball before slowly licking the length of the weeping erection. The Yamanaka screamed as his cock was swallowed down to the root in one swift motion. Naruto hummed after every other long hard suck on the cock making vibrations race into the erection … the sounds that spilled from Inoichi's mouth was music to the tattooed blonde's ears …

It didn't take long at all … Inoichi arched completely off bed with a loud scream and fell limp "mmm that was delicious, but we aren't done yet" said Naruto in a husky voice as he licked the droplets of cum off his lip … Inoichi made a rather undignified squeak as he was flipped onto his hands and knees, but he was shaking in excitement, he wanted that big cock deep inside him …

"N-Naruto please hurry I can't wait ahhhhhhh" Inoichi moaned loudly when something pierced his needy hole, but it wasn't that cock … it was that tongue! That hot wet muscle took it's sweet time working his twitching inner muscles. The mind walker was fully aroused and pouring pre cum again in no time as he was clawing at the sheets and moaning like a horny slut …

Naruto smirked as he looked at the twitching puckered entrance and pushed two fingers in and chuckled as Inoichi gasped before moving his hips to try to fuck himself on those digits "oh yes, you're definitely ready" he lined up his cock and pushed in to the tight heat. Inoichi was so lost in pleasure that he couldn't hear his own screams … the strong pelvis pounding that big dick deep into him … those hands gripping his hips … that cool piece of metal was rubbing his sweet spot with each powerful thrust …

"oh fuck oooooh fuck ahhh cumming cumming cummming" screamed Inoichi as he came again … the ninja moaned and thrashed under Naruto as three more orgasms were ripped from his body before he finally passed put …

In the morning both blondes woke up, but as Naruto started breakfast Inoichi ran out of the house …

 **Flashback Over**

Inoichi blushed "I'm sorry, I wanted to stay, but I had to open the shop" he kissed Naruto again, but suddenly his eyes snapped open "we can't, Ino might see"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I met Ino on the way here, she was on the way to the beach with Sakura"

"really?" normally he'd be mad about Ino skipping out on her duties at the shop, but instead he flipped the open sign to closed "let me give you a tour"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikaku sighed as he, Hizashi and Fugaku came to the flower shop "yep, the closed sign is still out … wonder what's up?" they went into the shop and a blonde man with lots of tattoos came out of the back "Naruto Kazama, you did see the closed sign right?"

Naruto smiled "yep, Inoichi let me in. Now if you'll excuse me I have a shop to open" he zipped up his fly and left … and moments later Inoichi limped out of the back with a flushed face and glazed look in his eyes … it was too obvious what happened.

"details now" demanded the three other ninja.

"you know that body we all imagined having when we signed up for the academy, he has it. Ripped muscles and so hung that those deer you raise Shikaku, they would be jealous" said Inoichi

Fugaku, Shikaku and Hizashi leaned in clearly interested "what does it feel like with the piercing?" asked Hizashi.

"I never came so damn hard in my life" exclaimed Inoichi.

"so he can handle a ninja in the bed" said Fugaku

"a ninja? That guy can take on an Uzumaki with his stamina! … I think I passed out before he came" wondered the mind walker ignoring the shocked faces of his friends.

Ino entered the store "Hey Dad, I am sooo sorry for not working, but-"

"that's ok honey" said Inoichi with a smile … to say Ino was stunned that she wasn't yelled at is an understatement …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was just about to close up his shop after a long day, but then he sensed his lizard nearby "that took a while, wonder what it found" he muttered as he closed him up in his drawing room in the back.

The Lizard faded out into the room and crawled onto the table … pictures flashed onto the wall …

"seriously! All those break ins were in places that were owned by people who worked at the orphanage … wait, Mom's letter said that she thought it was weird that everyone died in the fire cause the staff usually don't stay after hours… what if these weren't break ins at all, what if they were kidnappings?" a few other pieces of info popped up on the wall

"I see, so the hokage's son dies and then I'm dropped off at the orphanage an hour later …Sparrow's body is found, then two hours later the staff members at the orphanage are taken and that night they are killed in the fire … but why? But what connection do I have here or was it just coincidence that I ended up there at that time and why not attack Mom too? She was working there … this doesn't make sense ... how did the hokage's son die?" the picture changed to an image of a report "no autopsy? … and he was cremated? That seems weird …he was only two weeks old, about my age when Mom took me" he let his lizard crawl back under his hair and turn back into a tattoo before leaving.

"hey Naruto, how is everything? I heard amazing rumors about your shop and had to see how you were doing" asked the ever flamboyant Hikaru as he ran up to the blonde.

"I'm great, just a little tired. Hey I was curious, where did Mom stay at while she was working here?" asked Naruto as he continued to ignore the same strange ninjas following him again.

"oh she was staying with me when she was in Konoha, but Minami never worked, she didn't want to get tied up with paperwork or notices if she didn't like a place so she only volunteered her services until she knew she wanted to stay. Sadly she didn't stay here very long cause the orphanage fire, but she got you and that's what made her happy" said Hikaru.

"oh I see" (I don't think records for volunteers were kept so that might explain why Mom wasn't involved. If no one knew she was working there they'd have no reason to hurt her too, but what does this have to do with the hokage's son? Sparrow is my only connection … 'I couldn't do it' is what sparrow said to Mom … maybe I should dig a little deeper into Sparrow's records)


	6. Pulling at the Threads

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

"oh I see" (I don't think records for volunteers were kept so that might explain why Mom wasn't involved. If no one knew she was working there they'd have no reason to hurt her too, but what does this have to do with the hokage's son? … 'I couldn't do it' is what sparrow said to Mom … maybe I should dig a little deeper into Sparrow's records)

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi's eyes widened as he listened to his twin's gossip "really so Naruto wore Inoichi out! That's amazing"

"not just that, Inoichi thinks Naruto didn't cum before he passed out" said Hizashi.

"he wouldn't have that problem with us-"

*bash*bang*crash*

Hizashi cringed "… I take it Hinata is still mad"

"furious" said Hiashi.

"we really should stop her before she destroys the compound" they both sighed and went to try to calm down the crazy Hyuga.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed "finally I can take a break from the paperwork" he smiled as he saw his daughters playing in the living room.

*clack*clack* the hokage raised an eyebrow at the strange sound he heard outside and went to see what it was … saw one of his daughters' fluffy wind up toys walking across the lawn.

"is something wrong Minato?" asked Kushina as she set a tray of snacks on the table.

"nothing, Kana just left her toy outside" he said as he picked it up and brought it in … he never noticed the little flat lizard scuttle out of the toy when it was set on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

"there we go, all done Izumo" said Naruto as he laid his hand on the brunette's hip to heal the tattoo.

"thank you Naruto, it looks great … mmm feels good to" Izumo moaned as the tattoo artist's hand ran over the new tattoo …

Naruto leaned over and whispered in the chunin's ear "so glad you're pleased … you know you didn't have to remove your pants for me to tattoo your hip" he let his thumb rub the brunette's hip bone earning a mewl.

"it was more fun this way" the chunin gasped as a finger brushed against his twitching entrance "damn ahhh don't tease" the blonde slipped the digit into the hot puckered entrance … Izumo's hips bucked back against the finger … a second finger was pushed into the tight heat making the flushed chunin squeal hotly as those fingers brushed his sweet spot making him cum hard "if I … didn't have … guard duty … we'd have much more fun" he panted making Naruto smirk as he helped Izumo stand up and get his pants on before helping the flushed guard leave …

"Izumo?" the chunin turned around and blushed brightly as he saw Koyetsu standing behind him looking very amused "and you called me the tramp … sooo, you going to give me details or what- hey get back here!" Kotetsu ran after his thoroughly embarrassed friend.

"it isn't even noon and it's already a good day" said Naruto with a smirk, but he did notice that he still had some company following him from a distance.

"perfect, could you make our day a little brighter" said Hiashi as he and his brother walked into the tattoo parlor.

Naruto smiled "I'd be happy to do whatever I can" somewhere deep in his mind his inner self went to a computer and clicked a folder titled 'What I Want to do Before I Die' … he scrolled down and put a check mark next to 'twins' "so what would you like, tattoo or piercing?"

(hopefully both) thought Hizashi as he subtly eyed the blonde's body "a tattoo and we'd like it to be the same thing reflected on both of us"

The tattoo artist nodded and had a couple clones rearrange a room so there were two tattoo chairs next to each other "in that case it'd best to do you both at the same time" he said as he took them to the room that was tweaked.

"I hope you can handle us both" said Hiashi as he sat down next to his brother.

The blonde smirked, he was really starting to like Konoha "trust me, you guys aren't the first pair I've taken on before" he said as he picked up his sketch pad "now what would you guys want on your bodies?"

Hiashi shivered, this suggestive talk was a turn on already "we want a very colorful bird in mid flight on my right shoulder, but on Hizashi's left shoulder"

"that I can do" said the blonde as he started sketching in his pad … or at least tried to. It was kind of hard to focus when the twins removed their shirts exposing such tempting skin for the blonde to view. Naruto only came to his senses when he felt his lizard waiting not far away. As he sketched he ordered his lizard to get a glimpse of his stalkers … in no time at all the lizard got what he needed and carefully scurried onto the sketch pad as the Hyugas set their shirts down on a table …

The lizard flashed a quick picture of his pursuers and jumped on the blonde's hand. Naruto pretended to brush his hair out of his eyes so the lizard could disappear into his hair "ok, how's this?" he showed them the sketch pad.

"that's perfect" said the twins in perfect sync and the tattooing began … Naruto made a clone to work on Hizashi while he worked on Hiashi …

"do all anbu wear masks that resemble an animal?" asked the tattoo artist.

"yes, why do you ask?" asked Hizashi.

A devilish smirk made it's way to the blonde's lips "just wondering if they all do it like they do it on the discovery channel" said Naruto who liked the blush that appeared on the twins' cheeks (interesting … my lizard showed me a pair of ninjas with blank masks … if they aren't anbu then who is watching me?)

"hey Naruto, why did you choose to become a tattoo artist and not a ninja? You have amazing chakra control and a lot of it. You might have been a great ninja" said Hiashi.

"it never suited me … it's not for everyone and my mother was very up front about things her family went through even if she never told me the life scared her. I prefer this, turning an already beautiful canvas into something more" said the blonde casually "you know, when I was in the village of Colors there was a case and I can't help but think about it every time I hear about clans and councils"

"what is it?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto wiped away some blood and dipped the tattoo needle in a different color in time with his clone "there was a leader of a clan of merchants caught in a snow storm and disappeared for three years … when he came back he found out that his clan declared him dead, which was understandable, but then he found out that the elders of his clan were teaching his son everything incorrectly. They would tell the young heir bits and pieces of the doctrine for the clan and warp the rest so they had more power"

Hiashi's eyes widened in curiosity "and what happened?"

"I wasn't there personally, but each of the elders were executed … it's apparently a really common thing. Either council members or elders will take advantage of younger heirs or successors and make them think they have more power than they really do. Sometimes they make a ridiculous claim like they can't touch the original doctrine because it's fragile or something … there we go, all done. Just let me heal them" Naruto let the clone go help an other costumers as he healed the tattoos …

The Hyugas were staring at each other in shock "a common thing huh?" asked Hiashi.

"yep … there we go, what do you guys think?" asked the blonde.

"it's amazing" said Hizashi as he and his brother looked at the majestic bird about to fly off their arms.

"where do you live Naruto?" asked Hiashi as he placed his hands on the blonde's chest.

"two blocks away" said the blonde who already mentally put his clones in charge of the shop.

"show us" ordered the twins … Naruto barely got the door to his home open before being jumped by the horny brothers. Hiashi shoved him onto the couch and unzipped his pants …

"oh fuck" groaned the blonde when the clan head's mouth swallowed his cock. Naruto felt his cock harden with each bob of the Hyuga's head … Hizashi removed his own pants and let Naruto watch him play with his needy hole … Hiashi pulled off the blonde's cock and admired the huge hard manhood in front of him as his twin straddled the tattoo artist's hips …

Hizashi lowered himself onto the large cock "ohhh ahh f-fuck you're huge ahhh" he moaned as he took the entire length into his body. The feeling of that smooth hard piercing rubbing his sweet spot was driving him nuts as he slowly moved up and down …

"damn you two take teamwork to completely different level" Naruto hissed as he felt the tight heat around his cock. He grabbed Hizashi by the hips and flipped him onto the couch slamming his cock deeper into the older male earning hot passionate screams.

"ooooh aha ahhhh ngh ahhh so big ahh fuck me harder" screamed Hizashi.

Hiashi watched in amazement as his brother was fucked into a flushed moaning mess … and it wasn't long before he was bent over a table and reduced to a puddle of pleasure by that same hard cock …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minato!"

Minato jumped and looked up from his desk "Hiashi? Hizashi? What are you guys doing here now? The meeting isn't for an hour"

"Naruto told us about something that happened in his home town yesterday that we believe applies here" said Hiashi.

"yesterday? Why are you only bringing it up now … never mind, I don't want to know" exclaimed the hokage as he saw a blush creep across the twins' faces.

Hiashi sighed "anyway … Minato have you ever seen the actual village doctrine?"

"no, I was given a copy by the council, why?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok … this is weird …" said Naruto as he viewed what his lizard found "Sparrow was very high ranking, but she didn't close any of these major internal criminal cases … and the hokage didn't sign off on her promotion … did you find anything at the hokage's house?"

The lizard flipped to a new picture and Naruto frowned "you couldn't find any way passed the seal complex he has around the house other than being brought in … so if someone killed his son it would've had to be someone allowed to come in the compound … wait you found nothing on how his son died? … maybe I should just ask … and maybe I should poke around these open cases"

After flipping through a series of hand signs a tattoo of a bat broke away from the skin on his scalp and flew away with the lizard scuttling after it … Naruto looked down when he felt his foot kick something "hmmm maybe I should give Hiashi and Hizashi their underwear back first" he smirked as he picked up the boxers on the floor ...


	7. Shaking Cages

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
** **(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
** /Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

After flipping through a series of hand signs a tattoo of a bat broke away from the skin on his scalp and flew away with the lizard scuttling after it … Naruto looked down when he felt his foot kick something "hmmm maybe I should give Hiashi and Hizashi their underwear back first" he smirked as he picked up the boxers on the floor

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he waited for his next costumer (lets see, one of the cases Sparrow was investigating was a case that involved a drug trade … there was a suspect, Mr. Takanaka, but he was let off because of a technicality … my bat tattoo should be able to rattle a few cages since it's far stronger than my lizard. Maybe that will reveal why Sparrow was promoted for screwing up and by who) the door to the shop opened and the blonde looked up "and how can I help you today?"

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha and I want a tattoo" said the clan head.

"that I can do" he lead Fugaku to an empty room and shut the door "so what were you thinking for your tattoo?"

Fugaku smirked "I want the Uchiha symbol and I want it right here" he promptly unbuckled his pants and dropped them before pointing to a cleanly shaven spot just above his crotch "you don't mind being in between a man's legs, do you?"

Tne tattoo artist's jaw dropped "not at all" it took him a second to break his gaze away from the raven's genitals and focus on getting things ready for the tattoo.

"that's good to hear" said Fugaku as he sat back in the special chair and spread his legs for the blonde. The feeling of the blonde's thumb rubbing circles on his hip was already making him excited.

"you know this isn't helping" said an amused blonde as the ninja's cock slowly became erect.

"sorry ahhh" Fugaku gasped as Naruto's finger traced a line up the hard flesh and teased the weeping slit.

"I don't think you are, but it doesn't matter. I'll just fix this problem of yours" chuckled Naruto and he grabbed the hard cock in a firm grasp making the clan head yelp. Fugaku's hips bucked wildly against the hand coating it in pre cum.

A bead of sweat trailed down Fugaku's flushed face … his body squirmed as hot air grazed his nipple before a skilled tongue flicked the hard nub … the raven's hands gripped the sides of the chair as the tongue with the cold metal piercing swirled around the nipples while the hand on his cock started to stroke the hard hot flesh. Each firm stroke of his cock was bringing him closer to release, but he whined as the hand moved away just before he could cum … a finger brushed against his twitching entrance …

"oh oh fuck yes put it in" moaned the raven as his body melted in pleasure. Naruto pushed his finger into the tight needy hole and nearly groaned at the feeling of those tight muscles clenching around him "yes yes ahhh I want it" screamed Uchiha as he bucked wildly trying to fuck himself on the finger …

"my my you definitely need to work off some tension" chuckled the blonde as he watched the raven's flushed body almost bounce on his finger … every jerk of those hips made the weeping cock bounce sending droplets of pre cum flying onto Fugaku's abs. Naruto thrust a second finger into the slutty hole and began stretching the tight muscles.

Fugaku threw his head back and screamed as the fingers deep in him stirred his insides and found his sweet spot "too much ahhh cumming ahhh" … his back arched and his toes curled before splashing his cum into a puddle on the ground …

"now that was fun … how about that tattoo?" purred the blonde earning a small smile from the flushed and panting clan head. A few moments later the tattoo was done.

The Uchiha stood up to check out the new ink in the mirror "it looks great"

"yes looks perfect … the tattoo is good too" Naruto commented. Fugaku smirked and straddled the blonde's hips trapping Naruto in his chair … not that he minded …

*crash* the horny pair blinked at the sound of breaking glass …

 _"what the fuck is your problem? I said tattoo him so DO IT!"_ someone screamed from the waiting room …

"every fucking time … I'm sorry about this Naruto" groaned Fugaku as he reluctantly got off the blonde and put on his pants. Naruto raised an eyebrow and followed him out of the room where they saw some black haired guy holding Naruto's clone by the throat with another person sitting silently in a chair staring at the glass on the ground "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke blinked and smirked as he let the clone go "father this fool refuses to tattoo Neji"

"the boss doesn't tattoo anyone who appears to be under the influence" stated the clone who was rubbing his throat.

"he isn't. Neji tell him, you want a tattoo, right?" ordered Sasuke.

"yes. I want a tattoo" remarked the Hyuga in a completely unnaturally monotone voice.

"that's really convincing" said Naruto sarcastically.

Fugaku leaned in close to examine Neji's glazed eyes "oh Sasuke … I'm so disappointed" the clan head's eyes turned red and suddenly Neji's eyes cleared up … and the Hyuga promptly punched the young Uchiha in the jaw.

"dammit what the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke snarled and tried to stab at Neji with a kunai even though his father was in between them trying to separate them.

Just before a fight was about to break out Naruto snapped his fingers "get out" a series of seals on the walls appeared and Sasuke was repelled from the shop and through a fence and a couple trees "oops … maybe I should turn down the power in these security seals"

Neji shook his head "no it's perfect for the assholes in this village" he muttered as he left.

"sorry about that. Sasuke was always a bit spoiled" Fugaku sighed.

The blonde chuckled "so I see"

"you weren't phased by his attitude at all huh … you should be careful Naruto. A guy like you could get into deep trouble even as a civilian" said the clan head.

"you could be right … so tell me Fugaku, what kind of trouble can I get into and how _deep_ can I go?" the blonde whispered huskily into Fugaku ear. For a second the Uchiha clan head felt weak in the knees … he was so going to make it up to Naruto. If only he didn't have to drag Sasuke home and scold him … Sasuke was going to pay for interrupting his father's play time …

XXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the village a group of jonin were gossiping in a bar ,..

"can you believe it? That stupid council is gone! I'd never thought I'd see it happen" laughed Asuma.

Anko raised her sake cup for a refill "I know! Did you see the look on those civilians' faces? They were so shocked and pissed that they were caught"

"yeah, Minato-sensei was happy to get rid of them … so what's all the fuss about with this new tattoo parlor?" asked Kakashi.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "oh you've been on a mission so you wouldn't know. It's a called 'The Color Wheel' and it's owned by Naruto Kazama. He specializes in tattoos for ninjas"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "I thought tattoos screwed with the openings of the chakra coils or something"

"yep, but this guy specializes in them and he can tattoo seals too. I'm so going to get one … HEY Itachi, over here" Anko called over to the Uchiha.

"hey guys" muttered Itachi.

"what's with you man? You don't look happy" said Asuma.

Itachi sighed "my idiot little brother threw a hissy fit not long ago and tried to trash that tattoo shop. I going to talk to Naruto Kazama about the damages"

"I'll go with you. Sensei said that was the guy who told Hiashi a story about his home village that lead to the council getting the boot … I should thank him" said Kakashi as he stood up.

*boom* the ground shook … all the ninjas in the area bolted into action and entered the smoke from the building two blocks down that the explosion came from … no one was hurt and the fire did surprisingly little damage … but when the ninjas finished putting out the blaze they checked the room where it started and found a meth lab …

No one noticed a small bat flutter away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up and saw his bat flutter by "ok … now lets hope Mr. Takanaka contacts the person who got him off the hook like last time, the person Sparrow worked for. Of course my lizard will be watching … I can't wait to get these pricks off my back" he hissed under his breath as he sensed his ever present plain masked stalkers not far away


	8. Modeling

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

Naruto looked up and saw his bat flutter by "ok … now lets hope Mr. Takanaka contacts the person who got him off the hook like last time, the person Sparrow worked for. Of course my lizard will be watching … I can't wait to get these pricks off my back" he hissed under his breath as he sensed his ever present plain masked stalkers not far away

XXXXXXXXXX

"damn that came out of no where" grumbled Itachi as he walked into his home covered in soot and ash.

Fugaku looked up from his book"hey Itachi, what did Naruto say about payment? … what happened to you?"

"well first off I didn't to talk to Naruto yet and it has to do with how I look. You know that man Mr. Takanaka?" said Itachi as he took off his shoes carefully so he didn't get a bunch of soot every where.

"yes … I know that bastard. I tried to get him on drug charges before, but he got away because of some fool's slip up. He should be behind bars" growled the clan head.

Itachi smirked "then this should make you happy father. Mr. Takanaka's apartment blew up. No one was hurt, but when we were investigating his room we found a meth lab. He must've screwed up with a batch or something blew over with the window being open, but either way he has a lot of explaining to do"

"it is a great day" exclaimed Fugaku with a laugh.

"I'm going to shower and meet Naruto tomorrow" said Itachi as he went up the stairs.

"wear something nice" Itachi raised an eyebrow and glanced at his father who causally shrugged "you'll see what I mean" Fugaku commented as he went back to reading his book.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi saw Itachi coming to the tattoo shop he was headed for "I understand taking a shower, but why dress up?" he said as he saw the Uchiha stopped in front of the store wearing a simple white dress shirt which was not tucked into his black suit pants.

"it's not that fancy … besides my father said it would be a good idea, which I guess make sense considering the damage Sasuke did. Good impressions, right" they both went into the tattoo shop where they saw a blonde man examining a crack in the wall "Naruto Kazama?"

"hmmm yeah that's me, how can I help you? If you want a tattoo you will have to wait because the rooms are full" the tattoo artist stood up and the two shinobis blushed at the sight of the sexy muscled blonde.

Itachi tried to tear his gaze away from the tan tattooed skin "oh I'm Itachi Uchiha …really? I don't hear anything"

"it's a one way seal system, right?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto smiled "exactly! It's so the people waiting don't have to listen to the machines and screams of from the people who can't take pain, but at the same time people in the tattoo rooms, myself included, need to hear what's going on out here … so something can be done right away if someone needs help or if there's a maniac throwing a tantrum. How did you know …?"

"oh my name is Kakashi Hatake. My sensei used them when his daughters were born. He wanted to make sure he could always hear them if they cried, but he didn't want any loud noise outside their room to disturb them and wake them up" explained the silver haired ninja.

"smart guy, who's your sensei?" asked Naruto.  
"Minato Namikaze, the hokage. In fact I came here because I wanted to thank you for that story you told Hiashi. It's the reason we don't have to put up with a council anymore" answered Kakashi almost shyly as Naruto smiled at him.

"and I came here to talk to you about that idiot who threw the tantrum … he was my little brother" said Itachi with a sigh "I'm here to help figure out the cost of the damages and cover it"

"it's not that much. That crack in the wall is the main thing other than the frame for my painting being broken … yeah that's all. How do you want to cover it?" asked the blonde who smirked at the ninjas.

Itachi blushed slightly "umm … why don't we discuss this at your place?"

"sounds good, follow me" a clone appeared at the front desk and Naruto lead the to his home.

Kakashi watched as Naruto unlocked the door and let then in "nice place and it's so close to your work"

"did you paint all of these pictures Naruto?" asked Itachi as he sat down on the couch. The Uchiha gazed at the many drawings and paintings covering the walls.

"yes I did. You know if you modeled for me that would be great. I'm not the best at hands so it helps to practice with a model" said the blonde.

The raven's heart fluttered "umm … o-ok"

"can we take our shirts off?" asked Kakashi in a flirty way … that question made Itachi blush.

Naruto blinked "I am not opposed to that at all" said the blonde and he mentally thanked every god up there as the two ninjas removed their shirts. They followed Naruto to his studio in the back and sat next to each other on a soft large futon that Naruto was thinking of using as a guest bed. The tattoo artist took a second to admire Kakashi's without the mask before grabbing a sketchpad and tried to focus on drawing the sexy ninjas.

(damn you Kakashi … why the hell did you have suggest taking off our shirts? … he's looking at me) Itachi bit his lip to keep him from moaning as he felt the blonde's gaze roam over his bare skin. It was arousing! He was already regretting sitting in the position he did because he could feel his cock twitching and the tent he'll pinch will be very noticeable …

"you guys are doing a great job of sitting still. Just tell me if you need to move" Naruto looked up from and raised an eyebrow when he saw Itachi getting flushed "you ok Itachi?"

"y-yes" said the raven, but Naruto noticed something else … a bulge in the Uchiha's pants …

"really? Ok then … could you look up at me?" Itachi tried to meet Naruto's eyes, but the second he did he started shaking with need "now Itachi it's not helping when you do that. Stay still" Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see friend clearly getting turned on … and it was making him react too …

Kakashi licked his lips "Itachi you're not helping" the silver haired ninja shuddered as his cock was now pushing against the fabric of his pants.

"seriously, you too Kakashi … how about this?" Naruto raised his hand and let several chakra threads reach towards the to shinobi …

"ahhhh Naruto!" screamed Itachi as a chakra thread wrapped around one of his nipples and tugged, but it didn't stop there. The threads descended on the ninjas … they grabbed and teased the nipples … they poked through the fabric of the ninjas' pants to tickled the underside of the soaked cocks and those balls …

Naruto smirked "oops this doesn't seem to be helping at all" he licked his lips as the two shinobi fell back on the futon and started thrashing wildly …

"Naruto please don't please no I'm ahhh I'm going ahh going to cum please no please please no no noooo oooooh!" Itachi's back arched completely off the bed and poured his seed into his pants. Kakashi bit his lips and grabbed his crouch in a desperate attempt to stop himself from creaming his pants too, but it was far too late … the second did that the threads found his pink pucker …

"ooh god oh god oh god oh oh oooh fuck!" Kakashi thrashed wildly on the futon as the threads pushed into his entrance and teased his insides … his eyes widened and his back arched as he came hard … he fell back into a flushed limp puddle on the futon with a damp patch in his pants that matched Itachi's.

"you two made a big mess" he got up out of his chair and leaned over Itachi "lets fix that shall we" he undid the belt and pulled off the raven's soaked pants exposing the wet crotch "mind if I have a taste?"

The Uchiha barely had a chance to whimper before the blonde's hot tongue caressed his cum soaked crotch making him moan … the moans became even louder as that cold tongue piercing joined in the touching. The raven clawed at the sheets as Naruto nibbled the hardening hot flesh of his cock … he was already getting close to his next release.

"oh ooooh ahhhh yes more" Kakashi was getting aroused again as he watched Itachi get one hell of a blow job. Naruto took the raven down to the root in one motion and deep throated him earning hot lustful screams … just before Itachi came again Naruto pulled away and pushed Itachi's legs up and slipped the tongue into the raven's twitching hole.

"inside me ahhhh ah so good" Itachi's hips bucked wildly trying to get more of that tongue …

The blonde pulled his tongue away and the raven whimpered at the loss "are you ready for something bigger?" he draped Itachi's pale long legs over his shoulders and freed his large cock.  
Itachi gasped as something much bigger than the tongue pressed against his hole "yes put your cock in me!" he screamed and arched completely off the futon as that big manhood pushed into him … after burying himself half way into the tight heat Naruto thrust the rest of the way in making Itachi scream in pleasure as he slammed right into that sweet spot with the cold piercing …

"Kakashi come here" the silver hair ninja did as ordered and crawled on his hands and knees over to the blonde.

Without slowing down his thrusts Naruto coated his hand in green chakra and thrust two fingers into the tight heat of Kakashi's ass earning a loud moan … Itachi came three times before finally collapsing and that's when Naruto thrust his still very hard cock into Kakashi who was still horny even after cumming twice from the fingering alone. Kakashi was fucked into releasing three more times before passing out, but he got an ass filled with cum which makes everything better.

Naruto laid in between them and smiled as the ninjas slowly woke up an hour later "you two aren't the best models, but maybe we should try it again sometime"

"oh yes" exclaimed the two flushed ninjas happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next night …

"and that *hiccup* that's when I told *hiccup* them to fuck the factory *hiccup*" slurred the drunk in a bar in an outpost town

Two anbu entered the bar and shared a few words with the owner. The owner pointed at the drunk and the anbu grabbed him "Mr. Takanaka you are under arrest for dealing and making drugs. You're going to jail for a long time"

Mr. Takanaka smirked arrogantly "oh yeah *hiccup* we'll see about that" both anbu gagged as the smell of the drunk's toxic breath hit their noses. No one saw a little lizard and bat carefully follow them to jail …


	9. Hostages?

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

 **This is Yaoi Male x Male**

 **Pairing: Naruto x many**

 **Naruto is seme**

 **Last Time:**

Mr. Takanaka smirked arrogantly "oh yeah *hiccup* we'll see about that" both anbu gagged as the smell of the drunk's toxic breath hit their noses. No one saw a little green lizard and bat carefully follow them to jail …

XXXXXXXXXX

 _… Mr. Takanaka snarled as he held the phone_ to his ear _"what do you mean you won't help me?! Get me out of this mess! … Liability my ass! … I can report you-…that bastard hung up on me!" …_

Naruto sighed as his lizard stopped playing the video "can't blame who ever that is for dropping this shmuck, but seriously, we didn't even get a name and that number he dialed probably isn't listed or traceable … I guess it was too much to expect all the answers to fall in my lap" he leaned back in his chair as he prepared for the next client "you two try to get something out of the three other cases of Sparrow's. One should reveal something" Naruto frowned as he watched his bat and lizard leave "I need to clear my head"

After leaving several clones to watch the shop he started walking towards town. It didn't take long to find the busy market place. The sign in the pizza place nearby gave him an idea to at least try and mess with this mystery man he's searching for and he mentally contacted his living tattoos …

"this should be funny if not productive" Naruto smirked and continued looking through the stores. In the distance he could sense the unidentified anbu still tailing him. it was getting annoying so he decided to go to the park and lay on a bench.

"Naruto-nii can you play with me?"

The tattoo artist blinked as he felt someone tugging his shirt "errr … what are you doing here half pint?" he asked the little red haired girl.

A pout formed on the girl's mouth "I'm Kana not half pint, Naruto-nii"

"ok, ok … why are you calling me 'nii' all of a sudden?" asked Naruto as he sat up ad looked at the little girl.

"cause you look like daddy" Kana answered very bluntly.

"that's not a good reason" muttered the blonde with a sweat drop on his temple "errr … where is your mother?"

"shopping"

"your sister?"

"school, I'm not old enough to go"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "your Dad?"

"he's the hokage so he's always busy" said Kana sadly.

"right … so you're here alone?" the blonde asked, now he was concerned. Kana nodded making Naruto sigh … he didn't know where their house was, but that didn't matter "you know I bet your Daddy would love a break from his work" he grinned as he scooped up the giggling girl.

"you think so?" asked Kana who was beaming at the thought of seeing her Daddy.

"yes he will" he chuckled at the big playful blue eyes fluttering their lashes at him … Kana had him wrapped around her finger …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato groaned "this paperwork never ends" he leaned back in his chair and gazed at the piles as he was about to raise a white flag and let himself suffer the death of one thousand paper cuts, but then …

" _Daddy_?" Minato raised an eyebrow and perked up at the soft tiny voice …

" _Daddy_ " he leaned towards the pile where the cute little voice was coming from and was wondering if he finally lost his mind … or that the paper has come to life!

"Daddy down here" Minato finally snapped to his senses and shoved he pile of paper aside revealing his 7 year old daughter Kana …

"Kana! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed happily as he pulled his daughter into a big hug.

"Naruto-nii brought me here" she mumbled against her dad's chest.

"Naruto?" gaped the puzzled hokage who continued to hold his daughter close …

"yes me, one sec" after a few moments the tattoo artist managed to find his way through the maze of papers and emerged next to the desk "wow and I thought running a business required a lot of paperwork" he looked awestruck at the mountains of papers like they were a tourist attraction.

"so it is you Naruto! How did you two meet?" asked the stumped hokage.

Kana pouted "I don't like the babysitter" that comment just left both men confused.

"all I know is that your munchkin jumped me at the park and used this weird eye trick to make me come here" said Naruto seriously.

Minato's eyes nearly popped out of his head "eye trick? What eye trick?"

"can we get ice cream daddy?" she looked up at him with those big pleading blue eyes and pouted with a strategic knock out flutter of those eyelashes ...

"that eye trick" the tattoo artist snickered as the hokage instantly became spellbound and nodded "those are some powerful eyes. Even the hokage can't resist" he chuckled as Minato got up "I guess we should go-… there was an exit here?" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned and found that the path he came through was gone and all there was left was a solid wall of paper.

Minato whimpered slightly "yeah that happens. It would be best to use my hiraishin … just hold my shoulder" just a second after Naruto touched the hokage's shoulder the trio disappeared … a split second later they reappeared outside the hokage tower.

"whoa head rush" muttered Naruto as he looked up at the window of Minato's office "you are very brave to put up with that every day … I would've given up and used clones long ago"  
The comment hit the hokage like a bolt of lightening … he felt so stupid and at the same time like a massive burden was lifted off his shoulders "yeah… clones" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw tears well up in the hokage's eyes.

"daddy, you ok?" Kana asked sweetly as she tugged on her father's collar.

Naruto grinned "your daddy is just fine, he just needs some ice cream" he leaned in and whispered in Minato's ear "don't worry hokage-sama I'll keep your secret" the slightly embarrassed hokage was grateful … they made it to the ice cream shop in on time and sat down to look at the menu …

"that one daddy! Please! Please!" Minato sweat dropped … of course little Kana was pointing at the large chocolate sundae option that came with two large scoops of ice cream, one vanilla and one chocolate scoop, and a large fudge brownie all covered with hot fudge … it was way too much for her, but those eyes!

"hey I was going to get that too!" Naruto grinned "why don't we get one and share … I couldn't possibly finish one myself"

Minato sighed in relief "alright we'll get one" he said and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Naruto who simply smiled in return. They all sat down with Kana in the middle and enjoyed their sweet treat.

"Minato!"

The hokage looked up with some chocolate on his lips "Fugaku? What are you doing here?" he asked and noticed someone was hiding behind the Uchiha.

"I wanted to talk to-" he blinked as he finally saw Naruto "Naruto? What's going on here?"

"we were taken hostage" Naruto chuckled as he pointed at Kana who wasn't paying the adults any mind and happily eating her ice cream.

Fugaku smiled "your _kidnapper_ is why I'm here. I went to your house to check on that security issue you mentioned and I found this. Get out here" he dragged a frightened brown haired woman out from behind him "there's your baby, now why weren't you watching her!?" Naruto casually took another scoop of ice cream and stayed out of it, but he couldn't help admiring the simple blue sun tattoo on her right hand and wonder who made it … and he wondered if his lizard was the one making the security issues …

Minato flashed a deceptively kind smile as he dipped his spoon in the ice cream "that's a good question, why is Kana here and not at home Jen?"

Jen fiddled nervously "I was, but I-I went in the kitchen for a second to get her lunch and by the time I got back the door was wide open and I couldn't find her. I'm so sorry hokage-sama, I understand if you want to fire me" she bowed politely.

"I won't fire you Jen. You go tell my wife what happened and she will decide" Minato smiled. The poor woman paled and nodded since she was too frightened to speak and walked away from them …

Naruto chuckled "she looked terrified"

"yes … now what are you doing here Naruto?" asked Fugaku.

"I'm a sucker for chocolate … chocolate brings a whole new level to everything don't you agree?" Naruto asked as he dipped his finger in some hot fudge and held it towards Fugaku. The Uchiha smirked and happily took the chocolate coated finger in his mouth and sucked off the sweet substance …

"err … guys … never mind" muttered Minato awkwardly as the two began to kiss … he hokage would've used Kana as an excuse to get them to stop, but she as munching on the brownie under the ice cream and wasn't noticing anything …

"mmm you're right" Fugaku purred as he finally pulled off the blonde's lips.

"I should get back to the shop. See you hokage-sama, Bye Kana" he smirked and whispered something into Fugaku's ear making the Uchiha blush before walking away.

"wow … thank heavens he came here. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're looking for a baby daddy Minato" said Fugaku with a teasing smirk.

Minato chuckled "it's not at all like that, I just … I like spending time with him" he smiled softly … he couldn't help wanting to feel close to Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

The bat tattoo tapped its claw impatiently while hanging up side down on a low hanging branch …

After waiting a few more minutes the green lizard scuttled towards him. Bat fluttered down and watched the picture of the pizza place the lizard projected on the tree.

With an artistic spin the bat produced three signs with one number each. The numbers match the size and style of the numbers in the window of the pizza shop …

Bat picked up the three signs and flew off. The sneaky bat slipped into the pizza place and placed the smaller signs over certain numbers on the sign … now the number displayed in the pizza place was the mystery person's number …

As the bat left the place it noticed that his lizard counterpart was looking at something … it was just Kushina arguing with someone. The person was a young brown haired woman with a blue sun tattoo on her right hand … Kana's former babysitter …

The two living tattoo's shrugged off the scene and left … they had a lot of work to do. Now they have Sparrow's three most unusual cases … where to start … the illegal gambling house, the human trafficking ring or a serial murder case … so many possibilities!

XXXXXXXXXX

*ring*ring*ring*ring*ring*click*

A sleepy figure groaned and picked up the phone "what? … THIS ISN'T A PIZZA PLACE1" the person slammed the phone down "how does an unlisted number get 200 calls from wrong numbers in one day?"


	10. Ties that Bind

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Warning: Bondage, Blindfolds**

 **Last Time:**

A sleepy figure groaned and picked up the phone "what? … THIS ISN'T A PIZZA PLACE!" the person slammed the phone down "how does an unlisted number get 200 calls from wrong numbers in one day?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"has it been four months already?" pondered tattoo artist as he shuffled a deck of cards.

Hikaru chuckled as he handed Naruto the poker chips "yes it has been four mouths since you got here … you haven't gotten into any messy business have you?"

"no, why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The pink haired male picked up a card "then why are you suddenly taking up poker?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "I'm not gambling or anything like that. I had a client ask for a royal flush and it just put me in the mood … I'm serious" the blonde chuckled at the suspicious look Hikaru gave him …

"I just don't want you to become a gambling nut. Thanks for the game, I needed to relax. Don't be a stranger, tootles!" Hikaru smiled as he left the blonde's home …

The second Hikaru left the little lizard tattoo came towards Naruto and flashed a picture on the wall as the blonde shut the curtains … it was a set of pictures of the casino in the village. Years ago there was a rumor that after midnight the casino would have a special set of games and the profits of those were 'off the book' so to speak. The casino owner explained that that was not true. After two raids no evidence was found and many supposed witnesses vanished except two …

"whoa wait a minute … move back a little bit" the lizard flipped back a couple frames showing a close up on a brown haired dealer at the Black Jack table "brown hair … green eyes … and that slight scar on his right cheek … where have I seen him?" he had his lizard pull up Sparrow's case files … it wasn't the casino file, but the file on the serial murderer 24 years ago "that's right … Haru Doki, he was the first suspect in the murders at 15 years old, but was released when another person was caught with pieces of the victims in his home as if they were trophies … that person was caught because this Haru accused him"

Nothing besides the fact that it was Sparrow's case seemed weird … until he took a closer look and saw that three of the fourteen murder victims were people who worked in the casino … since he didn't have any better starting points without knowledge of the times for the illegal games he had to start with watching this Haru Doki guy …

*knock*knock*

"who could that be- …" Naruto smiled as he sensed a familiar person behind the door and opened it "hello Fugaku"

The Uchiha clan head smiled "we never had a chance to properly introduce ourselves" he pressed his lips to Naruto's and kissed him passionately. Naruto pulled the raven into the house without breaking the kiss and kicked the door shut … the blonde grabbed Fugaku just under the butt and lifted the ninja onto the table. Out of the corner of his eye spotted a deck of cards "oh I bet it would be fun playing strip poker with you"

"I should show you a set of special poker chips I have" said the blonde with a mischievous smile on his lips as Fugaku ripped his shirt off and pulled the blonde down onto him.

"hmm knowing you I bet it would be an amazing set of chips, but I need you first" Fugaku leaned up to kiss the blonde again and rocked his hips against the bulge in the tattoo artists pants earning a groan from the blonde. Naruto smirked and latched onto the pale neck …

"ahhh damn ahhh" Fugaku moaned softly as a sensitive spot on his neck was nibbled and sucked. He forced himself to focus and quickly began fiddling with his and Naruto's belts … it wasn't long before both of them were completely naked … Fugaku's moans got louder as Naruto slowly moved down the pale body leaving a trail of love bites in his wake …  
Naruto felt Fugaku's body arch at the slightest lick to a red nipple "you are very sensitive here … I wonder"  
"wonder what? Ahhhhhh hahhh" Fugaku thrashed as Naruto mercilessly teased his nipples … with a few twists and pinches on one nipple while a hot tongue traced circles around the other before flicking and sucking on it … Naruto never stopped in his ministrations, only swapping nipples or actions every now and then so the nipples wouldn't adjust to any sensation … and Fugaku was loving it!  
Fugaku moaned and writhed "Ooooh oh oh god! Cumming!" Fugaku arched completely off the table and his body jerked wildly as he rode his orgasm "oh … fuck" squeaked the raven as he fell limp on the table.  
"now that was fun … and I got a prize" Naruto smirked and happily licked away the cum covering Fugaku's abs, chest and neck. The tongue roaming his body had Fugaku whimpering as his cock twitched back to life.  
"ah ah ngh ah hah Naruto" the clan head whimpered as the hot wet muscle caressed his skin.  
Naruto licked his own lips and looked at the flushed and fully aroused ninja spread eagle on his table "now that is a nice sight … lets move this to the bedroom" in a lust filled daze Fugaku held onto Naruto's shoulders as he was carried to the bedroom and dropped on the bed …  
*click*click*  
Fugaku's eyes widened and his cock twitched as he saw chains binding his wrists and ankles "oh fuck … Naruto this chain system is anbu level how …"

"didn't Itachi tell you? He set this up after his last visit … he likes proper restraints … I tweaked the seals slightly though" Naruto snapped his fingers and Fugaku was flipped onto all fours, but remained chained so his legs stayed spread giving Naruto the perfect view.

"damn I'm going to need to get details from Itachi … Naruto what are you doing?!" Fugaku gasped as a blindfold was wrapped around his eyes taking his vision.  
"just relax … you seemed to be already. You're dripping wet" the blonde chuckled as he touched the Uchiha's cock and wiped away some of the pre cum that was dripping onto the sheets. Fugaku mewled and bucked his hips "well then lets get started"

"Naruto?" Fugaku listened as the blonde seemed to be looking for something … his body was shaking with anticipation as he heard the blonde come back towards him … the clan head gasped as something plastic, smooth and slightly cool touched the skin on his bare hip and slowly moved up his body.

Finally the object stopped at his cheek and he figured out what it was when it started vibrating …

"oooooh oh N-Naruto oooh fuck!" the vibrating device went under his neck and brushed past both nipples … Fugaku moaned and trashed as the device vibrating against his skin moved down … dipped into his bellybutton … moved down his hip and teasingly brushed past his butt before going down his thigh.

The sound of Naruto snapping his fingers was heard and the chains pulled the horny Uchiha so that he was standing on his knees … the vibrator moved up the inside of Fugaku's thigh …

Fugaku screamed as it ran along the crack of his ass and rested a hairs breath away from the raven's slutty hole "ahhhhh fuck! Don't tease! Put it in me!" almost as if to torture the raven the vibrator slowly pushed into the thrashing clan head and stayed buried deep in him "oh god oh god fuck fuck fuck fuck yes! CUMMING!" Fugaku came hard spraying his cum all over the bed, but the toy deep inside him tickling his inner muscles kept him horny and thrashing.

Naruto watched the toy vibrator move as Fugaku's hips jerked wildly like a slut in heat "damn you're hot, you're making me hard" the raven moaned as Naruto's rock hard cock pressed up against the crack of his ass nudging the vibrator …

"I want it! I want your big cock in me ahhh please ohhh need it! FUCK!" just as Fugaku was about to cum again Naruto slid the vibrator out.  
"if this is what you want then here" Naruto slammed his cock into Fugaku with one thrust … Fugaku screamed as the large cock rammed right into his sweet spot forcing him to cum hard. Naruto grabbed Fugaku's hips and continued pounding into the raven at a merciless pace. Fugaku was reduced to a puddle of lust as his sweet spot was thoroughly abused and those balls smacked his ass with each thrust. Four hard orgasms were milked from the Uchiha before finally got the ass full of the blonde's hot cum and passed out …

XXXXXXXXXX  
The fat short casino owner walked over to the dealer "Haru we have another … issue"

"I see … I'll contact the boss-"

"do you have to?" grumbled the pudgy man.

Haru snarled making the fatty flinch "keep in mind I don't work for you Roshi. My job is to make sure things go smoothly for you so no mistakes are made like hiring that sloppy idiot to clean up your mess 24 years ago which I cleaned up. My job is also to make sure that the boss gets his cut of certain profits. I will do my part"

"Y-You're right" yelped Roshi as Haru walked away … Haru got home and made a call …  
"hey boss- … no I'm not ordering pizza. Roshi has another problem … good, a team will be ready then … Boar is our inside man, ok … yes Danzo-sama, I understand" Haru nodded and hung up. He suddenly stiffened and ran for the next room with a kunai "who's there?!" he glance at the window where a piece of paper with a bat and lizard drawn on it was stuck on a branch "tch some brats drawing" he let the paper loose and it flew away with the breeze …

Once the paper landed the bat and lizard popped out of the paper and scurried away …


	11. Unbelievable Photo

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Last Time:**

Once the paper landed the bat and lizard popped out of the paper and scurried away …

XXXXXXXXXX

"what have you found on this Naruto Kazama?" asked an elderly man with bandages covering his right eye and right arm.

The man wearing a blank mask "nothing much Danzo-sama. Naruto Kazama was the son of Minami Kazama. Graduated from the civilian school in the village of Colors with a medical degree and business degree, but did a little training in his mother's family's nomadic jutsus. Even though he is great in seals and medical jutsus his only other talent is in shadow clones. His father is unknown, but his mother was friends with Hikaru Sho, a resident here"

"hmmm … it may be a coincidence that he is here and looks like the hokage … " pondered Danzo as he tapped the arm of his chair "continue keeping an eye on him and keep digging for information … what is it?" Danzo glowered as his ninja didn't leave.

The ninja shifted awkwardly "umm Danzo-sama, if I may … can we have more shifts watching Kazama-san? It's just he's very virile and it gets problematic watching him with his partners for long periods"

The leader sweat dropped "yes … add two more ninjas to the rotation" the masked ninja bowed and left the chamber "Sparrow was a fool for trying to defy me, if she just brought me the baby from the beginning we wouldn't be in this mess. Having the hokage's son under my command would've been another step to taking full control of Konoha, but now with these new defenses it's not easy even for my subordinate to move as freely as before"

"Danzo!" a person in the shadows snapped angrily and ran towards the old man only to be stopped by six guards with blank masks.

Danzo glanced uncaringly at the person "what are you doing here?" he waved dismissively and the guards backed off.

"you said I could take what I wanted, but look at what happened!" the person snapped furiously as they stepped into the light revealing that Danzo's enraged guest was a brown haired woman with a tattoo of a blue sun on her hand that was slightly hidden by the sleeve of her black jacket.

"my subordinate got you passed the seals so the fact that the hokage's child got away from you is not my fault Jen" the old man glared as the woman stepped towards him, but he relaxed as she sighed in defeat.

Jen put her brown hair in a bun removed her jacket showing off the blue sun tattoo and pulled out a cigarette. Danzo removed a silver lighter from his robes and flicked the switch letting the glowing flame touch the cigarette setting it ablaze. After a couple puffs she sighed again "fine, nothing can be done about it now anyway … anyway, back to business, I'd like to use two or three of your ninjas. I have an extra large shipment coming and I need everything to move perfectly"

"of course, as long as you hold up your end my services are at your disposal. Men, women or children if I may ask?" Danzo asked politely. With a simple gesture a masked ninja appeared with a chair for Jen who sat ready to calmly chat about business.

"mostly kids this time. Some people have odd tastes, but to each there own. I will cater to all tastes as long as they pay" she commented with a few drags of her cigarette.

The old man raised an eyebrow with a noticeable spark of interest in his eyes "you have more buyers for young merchandise then. So that's why you wanted the hokage's brats so badly all of a sudden"

A smirk formed on the woman's lips "of course. If I can get an auction lined up between my buyers from Cloud and my new clients from Stone I'll have a bidding war for the brats. Just the thought of the money one of them could rake in is positively mind blowing" she spaced out for a second on the wisps of smoke fluttering through the air as she pondered the money making venture.

"I see" Danzo had a calculating glint in his eyes as he pondered "I'll see what I can do"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina smiled "I'm going to go meet up with Mikoto" she waved to Minato who was sitting on the couch.

The blonde sighed as his wife left faster than he could respond "she doesn't like this day either" he mumbled. His daughters were at the Hyuga compound today for a friend's birthday party so he was alone for a little while until his meetings started. It was saddening to be alone on this particular day … he got up and left the house too.

"hokage-sama what are you doing?" the blonde looked up and saw Naruto walking up to him.

"Naruto? It's been a while. You can call me Minato" Minato immediately felt his mood lift "I was just walking around … trying to get my mind off something"

Naruto saw the hokage's eyes darken slightly with sadness "want to talk about it?"

"it's just his day has been difficult for me" Minato spoke softly. Neither blonde seemed to realize that that they started casually walking towards the forest path that twisted its way up the back of the hokage mountain.

(it's only the beginning of the day what could be wro- … oh today is the day his son died. Oh right, I don't think I'm supposed to know that so I'll just get him talking) "did something happen?" Naruto asked carefully.

The artist waited as the hokage seemed to zone out. Minato shifted his gaze towards the sky "hey Naruto, how old are you?"

"I just turned 21" Naruto answered wondering what the hokage was thinking (my stalkers left … come to think of it they haven't come near me when I'm with Minato. I guess they can't risk being spotted by him … just who is their boss Danzo?)

"21 … my son would've been the same age if he survived. Arashi died at only two weeks old … my wife said he was struck with a simple fever so she took him to the hospital, but while at the hospital … he didn't make … I was away on a business trip and he passed before I even got back. I never got to say good bye" Minato sounded like he was trying to choke back a sob.

"and today is that day" said Naruto as if he just put the pieces together. Minato nodded his head silently. The hokage stopped walking and looked between the trees where the view showed a beautiful scene of Konoha below. Naruto just leaned against a tree and waited quietly for Minato to recover from the spell of sadness that gripped him.

"Naruto" the tattoo artist looked up from the peaceful scenery and saw Minato smiling softly "I'm glad I ran into you today. It was nice to have someone to talk to … especially today. There was something I thinking of asking you" said Minato as they continued up the dirt path.

"sure, what is it?" asked Naruto as they neared the top of the mountain.

"well first I wanted to thank you for the whole council situation" said Minato gratefully.

"I didn't do that much, just told a story of something that happened in my home town" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"yeah, but that one story destroyed the council and flipped the Hyuga clan politics on its head so actually you did a lot" remarked Minato as they finally reached the top of the mountain and admired the view of the village below.

"if you say so, but there's no reason to thank me, Kakashi has thanked me many times already, many many times" Naruto snickered as the hokage blushed light and shook his head as he got the hint about how Kakashi has been 'thanking' the tattoo artist "so what did you want to ask about?"

Minato scratched his cheek sheepishly "right sorry, I got sidetracked. I wanted to ask if you could make me a tattoo"

"of course! What were you thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I have a contract with the toads so I wanted three little tadpoles swimming in a pond. Two red ones and a golden one … oh my son had some birthmarks on his face. I have a picture" Minato reached into his robes and pulled out his wallet. In the was a photo that Naruto took gently in his hands … the second Naruto's eyes hit the photo it was like a bolt of lightening hit his system. The shock that was so strong that he had to force himself to breathe had nothing to do with the oddly similar blue eyes and blonde hair, but three whisker mark like birthmarks adorning each of the baby's cheeks.

"he's adorable" Naruto's mind was reeling so fast that he didn't even realize he said something until Minato responded.

"yes he was" said Minato lovingly as he took the picture back and tucked it safely away.

An anbu with a Boar mask jumped down from the trees "hokage-sama you have a meeting to attend"

"ah yes, I'll see you soon ok Naruto" said Minato with a wave before disappearing into the trees. By some miracle Naruto managed to focus enough to casually wave back and walk calmly home, but the second the door snapped shut he went to the bookcase in his studio and pulled out the photo album. The very first page had the very picture he wanted … a picture of him right after his mother found him. there he was in the mother's arms with blonde, hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. The very same marks he tattoo over when he was starting his practice in tattooing …

Naruto traced where the lines were on his cheeks "what the hell?" he whispered in a hushed voice and put the book away … it all clicked in place for him … he was the hokage's son … what the hell is going on here?


	12. A Game of Chess

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Last Time:**

Naruto traced where the lines were on his cheeks "what the hell?" he whispered in a hushed voice and put the book away … it all clicked in place for him … he was the hokage's son … what the hell is going on here?

XXXXXXXXXX

Haru Doki followed a young woman through the trees as she snapped pictures of the casino before snapping a picture of her and leaving. Soon he found a spot deep in the forest and waited on the ground. After a couple minutes six anbu dropped down from the trees. Five wore black cloaks, but the last was wearing a regular anbu uniform with a boar mask …

"here is the target" Haru handed them the picture he just took "her name is Sara Watch and she has been snooping around. It seems she managed to get some evidence of illegal activities. Boar, you will stop at the casino to show you're on the scene and will be ready. Then you respond to a fire alert at three in the middle of the night and say you did everything you could and you make the reports say accident, understood?" Haru notice the anbu in question clench his fist slightly.

"yes … it will be done" said Boar.

"good" Haru leaned towards the anbu "and do keep in mind what will happen if you don't. Would be a shame if anything happened to your childhood friend. Civilians are fragile" he smirked as he noticed the anbu flinch "now for the rest of you it will be a simple matter of extracting all the information she has and getting the usual backup in case plan A hits a road block. We must be done by midnight because we need to be at the ports by one" he glanced at Boar and scoffed before leaving. All the other ninjas left with only Boar being left behind. Boar clenched his fists until his nails dug into his skin drawing blood.

*crack* he slammed his fist into the closest tree making a deep scar in the trunk "Bastard" in his anger he didn't see a bat and a lizard quickly scurry away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buzzing of a tattoo needle was the only comforting to Naruto at the moment. It was the best way to drown out the sounds of his current client who would not stop trying to gossip in between yelps of pain.

"and of course I come home to find a mess and bloody clothes" she yelped as the tattoo needle brushed across the skin on her arm "my husband, the lazy fool, just said that he got back from some stupid mission at midnight and was too tired to clean up" she whimpers again as the needle dug in a little harder than before … deliberately this time, not she would've guest "he never does anything right. I don't know why I bother. I don't even have good sex as an excuse. The only good thing that came of it was my two sons. I love both of them even if my oldest is as passionless as his father- … Oh, it's gorgeous!" the raven haired woman gazed at her new tattoo with a satisfied grin.

"I'm glad to her you like it and you are just in time to join your friends" said Naruto with a hint of relief in her voice … not just because she liked it, but also because she would be leaving soon.

"like it? I love it! Thank you so much Naruto" she purred and ran her fingers along Naruto's hawk tattoo on his left bicep "I bet you're not a passionless man. Come visit the Uchiha compound sometime. Oh and call me Mikoto" she gave a flirty wink.

Naruto mentally sweat dropped, but simply smiled as she paid before happily strutting out of the shop with Yoshino Nara and Yuki Yamanaka "passionless? … not the word I'd use … not at all" he glanced at his clones and shuddered. All three women got tattoos and propositioned him "not completely sure if I should tell Inoichi, Fugaku and Itachi about this or not" he shrugged and went to clean his station.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the drawing room right across the hall and his thoughts went right back to the hundreds of sketches he made of tadpoles. It didn't feel right at all. Every time he started he couldn't find the right idea and it would end up in the trash. It was always too cartoony or not enough color or too little detail or it was the wrong angle and so on …

It certainly didn't help that his head was still spinning from everything he learned. It all made sense now. Sparrow was ordered to take him and perhaps bring him to someone while he was at the hospital getting treated for a fever. The anbu, however, did not follow orders and instead in a desperate attempt to say the baby she took him to a large orphan. Maybe she hoped he would disappear into crowds of other children. This explains Sparrows words to his mother when she made the life saving decision to hand him over 'I couldn't do it'. Sparrow meant that she couldn't complete her mission especially knowing what might happen.

Even though Naruto didn't know why Sparrow was ordered to take him it was clear that it wasn't for anything good. Sadly it meant that Sparrow was murdered and most likely tortured because she tried to save him. That would also explain the fire that consumed the orphanage. If Sparrow gave up the name of the orphanage then her boss would have no choice but to get rid of all people who might be able to identify the child.

In the letter his mother left she noted that … 'I found out that there was a fire and the entire orphanage burnt down with everyone inside. Only a few kids made it out alive, which I found surprising since most of the staff doesn't stay after hours, but they were killed too.' … That's exactly what his mother wrote and sadly this explains everything. If anyone saw the hokage's son at the orphanage and realized it then that would cause huge problems. Every person had to go, but his mother was a volunteer and living with Hikaru at the time so no one, even Sparrow, knew that she had no documents. Minami Kazama got away with the baby completely unaware that she quite possibly saved the hokage's son.

Now the people pulling the strings have a big problem … the hokage's son is gone! They may have only intended to put seals on Naruto or begin brainwashing, but either way they had to make up a story and fast. With people like Sparrow's boss, this Danzo guy his lizard heard Haru talking to, probably had a doctor tell Kushina that her baby passed away and that was it. Missing baby case was quickly covered up … until 20 years later that is …

Naruto chuckled and shook his head "no wonder I'm being followed" he muttered. After all it made sense that this Danzo person would freak when a young man that looks identical to the hokage comes into the village. If this newcomer was found out to be the hokage's son then it could destroy everything so to be sure he had Naruto followed by these strange blank masked anbu. Tattooing over his whisker marks all those years ago turned out to be a great idea that spared him from being instantly suspected by these anbu. That was something he was grateful for … that and that he figured all this out _before_ he tried to sleep with Minato. Now that would have made things between them very awkward!

"thank heavens for the little things" he grumbled as he sat down in his drawing room and began sketching tadpoles for the 10th time that day while waiting for his next client. Just as he began marking the paper with the pencil his tattoos slipped into the room by fading through the wall. Naruto nudged the door of the drawing room so it was nearly closed and gave his tattoos a nod …

Pictures of a woman called Sara Watch, a well known reporter, were the first to come up. Technically his tattoos were supposed to follow Haru so it was luck that Haru lead his tattoos straight to Sara and as a bonus his tattoos managed to find the evidence she has on the casino owner. Next came the video of the anbu meeting that happened only moments ago. It was disturbing to say the least and this also brings up a possible reason for why Sparrow did anything for Danzo. Sparrow, like Boar, must've been blackmailed or threatened in some way.

"well that clears a few things up" muttered Naruto as he tapped his finger against his sketchpad. What was the best way to handle this? A glance at the clock hanging on the wall told him that it was 2:46 pm. Haru and his team want Boar to get to a fire in 12 hours or so. To prevent any suspicion by having Sara go missing at a strange time they will most likely take her when she has already gone home and they will treat it like the orphanage … destroy all traces of any wrong doing. This did mean he had some time before they got Sara so really the first spot to stick a metaphorical wrench in is …

Boar … if Boar is very publically incapacitated he can't be blamed so hopefully his friend won't be harmed. That should force Haru to reveal this other plan he has up his sleeve and maybe he can make a plan to get Haru caught long before he gets to Sara. Sara living is all he needs to blow the lid off the casino. After that he should checkout the ports at 1:00 am and see what that's all about.

Naruto rubbed the spider and spider web tattoo on the right side of his neck in deep thought, but then a grin spread across his lips "Boar must be useful to them because of the district … that could work" his tattoos looked up at him with matching grins as they received their mental orders "go make some noise" his tattoos scurried away and easily slipped by the anbu wearing blank masks watching his every move … or so they thought …

With that plan set he went back to his sketchpad. Naruto hasn't felt this much pressure to make a tattoo since his mother volunteered for one. It took him hours to get the sketch just right and make sure it was something his mother. Finally Naruto presented her with an adorable sketch of a brown mother cat curled up with an orange kitten sleeping on top of the bigger cat …

The memory of his mother's smile when he tattooed the picture on her right forearm always made him smile. Now he just had to figure out what Minato would like. Minato seemed like the type to appreciate detail and color. Plus he was an attentive father … Naruto smiled as an idea and started sketching again …

XXXXXXXXXX

The bat and lizard tattoos went towards Sara's home and picked a house across the street to sneak in to. After prying open a window they went in to look around. It was a small house filled with junk and seems to have been abandoned or the family just wasn't around for awhile. With a little more investigating they found a stash of weed and a big stereo.

Bat took a metal bowl and lit some of the weed. After getting a good amount of smoke he took the rest of the weed and took it downstairs where he lit the rest. Just by chance he spotted a half empty can of paint. Bat opened the lid and saw a red color, but the pint was dry. A little water from a leaking pipe and a few stirs the paint returned to the liquid form where it was then dripped from a height of four feet off the ground by the bat tattoo who was trying to keep the right height as it went down the basement steps.

It looked like someone was hurt and that's exactly what was wanted. Next was a few tweaks to the stairs, rearranging the furniture and loosening the exposed ceiling joists. Then the bat came back to join the lizard and added the last thing … yes, you're right.

They cranked the stereo up to the max …

If Sara was home at that moment she would've heard an insane amount of music and most likely would look out her window and see a bat dancing with a lizard … good thing she wasn't home at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

An anbu with a cat mask looked up and saw a light flashing in the distance "hey Boar, we have an alert!" she raced off through the trees with Boar behind her. They quickly jumped from the trees to the roofs of the buildings and made their way towards the light. The two anbu landed on the ground where a crowd of civilians were gathered. An elderly male civilian was holding up the emergency light.

"thank heavens you got here. I think someone is in that building. It looked like there was blood when I peeked through the back window so I didn't go in" the old man yelled over the blaring music. Both anbu nodded and quickly entered the building, which was filled with smoke that smelled like weed. Boar saw a black blur and turned to look for it, but instead he quickly spotted the blood on the ground and followed it to some steps that went to a lower level.

"hold up Boar" Cat didn't want to get high while helping someone so to make things easier she threw open some windows before running towards the stairs and her partner, but then ...

*CRASH* a gaping hole appeared in the floor in front of her … the stairs, half the floor and most of the heavy furniture collapsed all fell on her partner.

"Boar!" she leapt into the hole and searched for her partner …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I meant incapacitate, not kill" the tattoo artist twitched as he watched lizard's video of Boar being carted out of a house on a stretcher. The lizard switched to a picture of a medical file "ok, his worse injury is some bruised ribs, but he was told to stay at the hospital to come down from his high" Naruto sweat dropped at the idea of a drugged ninja running around … not a pretty thought.

Naruto hid the tattoos in his sketchpad as someone came in his shop … it was Minato!


	13. Connecting Dots

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Last Time:**

Naruto hid the tattoos in his sketchpad as someone came in his shop … it was Minato!

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled sheepishly "sorry for just dropping in, but I finally had some time to spare. Is this a bad time?"

"it's never a bad time for you hokage-sama" (merely slightly awkward) Naruto thought nervously "come this way" the tattoo artist set his sketchpad down on the table in his drawing room and guided the hokage to an empty room. As Minato sat down he snapped his fingers "right, I left my sketchpad, one sec" he casually stepped back into the drawing room and sighed in relief as he noticed his tattoos were gone … he gave them enough time to bolt, he just hoped they find Haru before Sara is in trouble. At least Boar isn't in trouble and out of the way now so no need to worry about that.

The hokage took the sketchpad for the younger blonde's hands and looked at the picture. His eyes widened in awe "it's perfect" a smile found its way to his lips … the sketch was of a full grown toad perched on the shore and was watching three little tadpoles play happily, two red and one gold with whiskers …

Naruto smiled at the look the hokage gave the picture … it made him relax, he didn't even realize he was so worried until now "good, well then shall we get started?"

"yeah sure" Minato grinned as he pulled off his shirt and watched Naruto apply the outline "I hope Kushina won't be too mad, she hates tattoos" Minato couldn't stop himself from bursting out into laughter at the look of pure terror on Naruto's face.

"hold the phone! Your wife hates tattoos? … should I be expecting an assassin any minute?" asked Naruto as he glanced around nervously.

"no, nothing like that!" exclaimed Minato as he calmed down … it has been so long since he laughed like that "if anything she'll be mad at me not you"

"phew, that's good to know" Naruto gasped dramatically and wiped his forehead in mock relief "but just in case I'll spend a few nights with Hiashi and Hizashi" the artist smirked with a suggestive wink making Minato chuckle.

"speaking of Hiashi, I hear his daughter Hinata came to thank you for playing a part in getting rid of the council. She must've been grateful since the arranged marriage was destroyed, but Hiashi didn't go into detail … which is kind of strange for him" muttered baffled Minato, his friends never held back with details before … hell he's usually trying to get them to shut up.

Naruto smirked as he put on fresh gloves and disinfected the area where the tattoo outline was "that might have something to do with Hinata's poor timing. She came to my house and caught me and Hiashi … in the middle of something"

"oh … I see" Minato blushed lightly and dropped the subject much to Naruto's amusement.

Minato laid back in the chair and Naruto started the tattooing process. The buzz of the needle did little to distract the hokage from his thoughts. What no one realized is that the hokage was concerned about several things that happened surrounding his son's death. He was no fool … too much happened that day to not be strange … the death of an anbu … the orphanage burning down … and finally Naruto.

Then there was his own change in behavior in the last few months …it was odd really. Minato is one of those people would listen to his friends banter about there sex lives without a single flinch or blushing in any way, but when Naruto came into it he blushes and tried not to listen as much. At the same time however, he wanted to get to know the other blonde more. He always had good instincts so he knew something was strange and he wanted to find a way talk to Naruto about it.

If only he realized the tattoo artist was thinking the same thing. In fact Naruto was going to point out that people were following him, but that's when he realized a problem with that scenario … the ROOT anbu were no longer in his range of senses. They must've backed off so the hokage wouldn't spot them and now that Naruto thinks about he realized that they did this every time Minato got close. It makes sense really since it's common knowledge that the hokage of Konoha was a sensor. The tattoo artist inwardly sighed in exasperation and focused on the tattoo needle he was touching into the hokage's chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

An anbu with a blank mask signaled to and was let in through the window of the house by Haru himself "Haru-san I'm here to report that Boar has been taken out of commission"

Haru snarled "if that fool thinks he can just inflict injuries on himself and get off scott free he has another thing coming" he growled harshly.

"actually sir, it's unlikely self inflicted. Unless he dropped an entire floor on top of himself on purpose … the reports from the doctor stated that he has bruised ribs and was drugged" the anbu reported quickly.

The captain raised an eyebrow "drugged?"

The anbu nodded slightly at the puzzled expression on Haru's face "yes sir, he was trapped in the basement under the first floor of an abandoned building that was filled with smoke caused by weed being burned. He breathed the smoke in for a hour before he was found. Trust me sir, he is out of it and it wasn't self inflicted" the anbu clarified.

"I see … no point losing a good inside man without a good reason … plan B it is. Go inform the others of the change in plans. We're going with the murder and frame up" ordered Haru. The anbu bowed and left quickly. Haru shut the window and went up to the second floor. With a slight touch of the walls a set of seals glowed letting hidden stairs to an attic drop down. He went up and looked through a set of jars.

The small tattoo of a lizard crept slowly towards the jars to get a good look before quickly backing away in shock. The jars contained various body parts!

"I prefer murder frame ups. I don't have to cover up the torture or worry about an uncooperative inside man, but too many murders looks strange on it's own … now I need to find someone to pin Sara's 'murder' on … hmmm if I recall correctly she did have that obsessive stalker for a while so I can pin a few murders on him … yeah that will work. Planting the body parts of a few women on him should be enough" muttered Haru as he pulled out several jars and looked at the labels to fid the best suited for framing in this situation. A certain bat and lizard combo scurried away in a panic to make a report.

XXXXXXXXXX

A possible line of conversation popped into Naruto's head as he dipped his tattoo needle into a different color "is there some about your son you would like to talk about? Only if you'd want. It always helps to talk about it" Naruto offered in hopes that he can find an opening that will help him reveal what he knows… he was not expecting much after all who would talk about something so personal with someone they barely know?

"Arashi … he was born in October and I think I let him go for all of ten minutes throughout the first two weeks of his life. I'm not kidding, I actually made someone else cover for me so I could spend time with him … Kushina rarely held him because I always had him" Minato smiled fondly as he remembered the past "I don't think I slept a wink at all … but then I was asked to go to a meeting and when I got back … I never even got to see his body. He was cremated so quickly I never got to say goodbye" Minato murmured bitterly.

"that fast? … that can't have been easy" Naruto exclaimed.

"no …Naruto, have you ever wondered about your father?" Minato turned his head to look at the tattoo artist looking for any kind of reaction, but Naruto was focusing on the tattoo and not looking the hokage in the eyes so it was very hard to tell if Naruto knew something.

With a soft sigh Naruto nodded "yeah … " after an odd silence Minato started to worry that he may have said something he shouldn't have until Naruto continued "and after a while my mother too"

"what do you mean?" Minato asked, his curious and attentive eyes were trained on Naruto.

"my mother, Minami Kazama, adopted me from an orphanage … well to be perfectly honest it wasn't an official adoption. The orphanage she was volunteering at couldn't take any more children because of some renovations so when I was dropped off they were going to refuse to take me. My mother didn't want something bad to happen to me so she took care of me … it's finished" Naruto smiled. With a couple hand signs his hand his hand lit up in green chakra and ran it slowly over the brand new tattoo effectively healing the skin. Minato's suspicions grew with each word Naruto spoke … he felt a pull to this person … could it be?

In a daze Minato stood up and looked in the mirror. The vivid colorful image was of a toad perched on the bank of the pond and watching his three tadpoles play. If he thought the sketch was amazing then the tattoo itself was mind blowing.

"it's amazing … thank you Naruto" Minato ran his fingers over the details of the tattoo with a look of awe that made Naruto very happy indeed.

"I'm glad you like it" said Naruto with more happiness he ever felt throughout his tattooing career … minus the tattoo he made for his beloved mother of course, but now what? Should he just blab everything? What would happen? Would the hokage believe him? damn, he really wished his tattoos would come back quickly.

The hokage glanced at the tattoo artist still seated in the chair "if you don't mind my asking … which orphanage did your mother adopt you from?" Minato saw a glimmer of surprise, amusement and … strangely enough relief flickered in the civilian's eyes. What could that mean and why was his heart beating so fast right now?

"was adopted here in Konoha one day before it burnt down. Mom thinks I was only two weeks old"


	14. Acidic

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Last Time:**

"I was adopted here in Konoha one day before it burnt down. Mom thinks I was only two weeks old"

XXXXXXXXXX

The hokage stared at the tattoo artist in a stunned silence for minutes before finally breaking … albeit a bit awkwardly "c-can I … I j-just" clearly the hokage was unable to form a coherent sentence so he gave up and stepped towards the tattoo artist. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Minato shut his eyes and took the civilian's face in his hands, but he understood petty quickly … Minato was feeling for his whisker marks. His whisker marks were more like scars than birth marks because they were ever so slightly raised and had a slightly different texture than the rest of his skin. It stands to reason his father would know that.

Only moments later the artist could feel that the hokage had traced each hidden whisker mark perfectly and opened his eyes. Minato looked like he was on the brink of tears "you tattooed over your whisker marks" he almost sounded like he was scolding the younger blonde if it wasn't for the sobs trying to get out.

"sorry" Naruto wasn't sure what else to say. What do you say in this situation? It didn't help that he was feeling tears threatening to escape his eyes too.

"that's ok … it's all ok" Minato pulled the tattoo artist into a hug "I thought I lost you" Naruto couldn't resist hugging back. So much has happened … father and son were ripped apart … now it's time to find that person and stop them.

Naruto sensed his tattoos coming back and reluctantly pulled away from the hok- … his father "my mother wasn't happy about me tattooing over my whiskers, but it turned out to be a life saver" he said as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

Minato's eyes narrowed in concern as he flicked a few tears of his own away "I always thought something happened back then, but I couldn't get any proof … what do you mean? Did something happen when you came here?"

"there is a _lot_ more to what happened around my 'death' and it starts with my mother's passing where I received this" Minato's jaw dropped and he watched in amazement as Naruto made a hand sign and tapped the wild looking flower tattoo on his arm. The bloomed before the hokage's awestruck eyes and a vine pulled out a piece of paper from the flower's depths.

"incredible … sealing?" Minato asked curiously as the flower handed the paper to Naruto, closed up slightly and returned to looking like a normal tattoo.

"yep, hidden in the ink" Naruto smiled proudly at his little invention. Hearing this man praise made him feel happy "this is a letter I received from the bank upon my mother death. This is the link you need to get what's going on" he handed over the paper.

The hokage handled the document with great care and respect. Gentle fingertips unfolded the parchment and blue eyes skimmed the elegant scrawl. Minato's eyes narrowed "Sparrow … she took you-"

"saved me actually" Naruto corrected leaving Minato looking perplexed and right on cue the bat and lizard tattoos scurried into the room "I didn't think much of my mother's letter beyond something strange might have happened to the death of the hokage's son … I never would've guessed the that I was … that I am your son" both blondes smiled feeling a great comfort at the confirmation. Saying that out loud was heart melting in a way "these tattoos here are made for digging up information so I figured it wouldn't hurt to look around see if they could find anything. I started with Sparrow and everything went spiraling out of control from there. Every rock I turned revealed something that wasn't right"

Minato sat down in the tattoo chair and ran his hands through his hair in frustration "how? I tried to look into things, but the reports came back empty. I never stopped trying to figure out what happened. I mean what really happened"

"yeah … a reason for that may be because you have your anbu bring information to you, but there is someone manipulating your anbu. That person had Sparrow in their pocket and has been keeping tabs on you … and me" said Naruto who saw the hokage look shocked, angry and … scared for him?

"what do you mean? Have they tried something?" Minato asked trying and failing to hide his worry.

"no, they just keep a certain distance … though they did break into my home once before. They would follow me up until you get close" Naruto smirked at the hokage's curious face. How would a civilian know such a thing? He quickly answered the unasked question "one of the benefits of having a sensor as a father. They never knew I could sense them. I bet if you send a clone out of this place you'll sense them too"

The hokage put his shirt back on and made a clone. The clone walked out of the tattoo parlor with one of the other tattoo artist's clones. Once they walked out both clones made a show of exchanging pleasantries. Naruto's clone returned to the shop and Minato's walked off towards the hokage tower.

Moments passed and Naruto saw Minato's eyes narrow dangerously. Just a bit later Naruto sensed his stalkers too and figured Minato's range for sensing was longer than his. Not very shocking considering Minato has trained with his senses much longer and was a ninja.

The lizard took the opportunity to face the blank wall project a picture of the blank masked men the two blondes were sensing … well technically one set of them. They switch out every few hours.

"ROOT agents" Minato frowned as the looked a the picture "Danzo is behind this. I should've known he wouldn't give in even after I disbanded his ROOT agency, but what the hell is he doing? What other information do you have?"

Naruto frowned wondering how he hokage would react, but gave his lizard the go ahead. He watched the hokage's face change as the pictures flicked by and the recordings played. You could almost see the gears in Minato's brain spinning a mile a minute and the pieces of a puzzle come together.

"I see … this is far worse than anything I expected. The corruption goes so deep it's hard to believe" Minato leaned back as he sighed in exasperation "so … about 25 years ago I disbanded ROOT, but Danzo managed to get his hooks in many illegal businesses by offering protection at a price to stay afloat … or maybe he started before, we can't say for sure. He went even farther by blackmailing my anbu and forcing them to help cover up his clients messes, this casino and the reporter Sara Watch being most likely only one example. This has been going on for a long time considering that this Haru Doki sounded pretty calm about asking for a team to fix things and cover everything up" Minato's teeth clenched at the thought.

Naruto scowled at the thought of killing an innocent woman being considered 'fixing' in anyway "so it seems … you heard the recordings. They have a smooth routine going here and who knows how many people Danzo has under his thumb"

A growl came from the normally calm hokage "I'll bring this entire set up Danzo has down on his head. Danzo arranged your kidnapping and was planning to use you in some way. The bastard was going to use my son! Despite the blackmail Sparrow may have been under, like Boar, she tried too protect you from whatever that maniac had in store for you. Your mother was another insanely lucky coincidence. Now it makes sense, it's sick, but the pieces all fit … Danzo probably wants to sink his tentacles into everything and eventually take control. The businesses were a good start after I disbanded his organization, assuming he did start then. Then he wormed his way into my ninjas. Then when you were born that was another step he had to take, but it failed and you disappeared. Sparrow was caught and forced to talk then was killed. The staff at the orphanage had to be killed cause they saw you and were a loose end. Since they couldn't find you the had to make up a story and as a result they presented me with ashes. But you, a perfect look alike and probably my son, comes back one day scaring Danzo and his minions … you're right … if you still had your whisker marks it would been too obvious and Danzo might have killed you right then and there"

"not a pretty thought" Naruto chuckled casually "so what do you want to do now? I managed to give Boar an excuse, but Sara Watch is still in danger and then there's this thing going on at the ports that should be checked out"

Minato closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in thought … then he smirked and glanced up at the tattoo artist "have you ever considered doing an interview for an article in the paper about your shop?"

An identical smirk made it's way to Naruto's lips "my phone has been ringing for a while now, but I kept turning them down. Sara Watch might be the reporter I'm looking for"

He said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is a big opportunity!" squealed the young reporter as she walked up to the tattoo shop "first this interview with the first tattoo artist who specializes on sealing and ninja _and_ is also responsible for getting the civilian council kicked out, then that casino. Two big stories!" she readied a notepad and camera and walked in "excuse me, I'm Sara Watch here for an interview"

The blonde clone nodded with a smile "I'm the boss's clone. The boss is in the drawing room waiting for you. Just go through there. Hope you don't mind, but he has some company"

"not at all, thank you!" she smiled and went in the room the clone was pointing to. She immediately took the seat the real tattoo artist offered.

Naruto smiled and shut the door before taking a seat "good to meet you Ms. Watch. Thank you for coming on such short notice"

Sara smiled and shook his hand "thank you for agreeing to an interview! … h-hokage-sama?" her jaw dropped as Minato came into the room and joined them "ummm … err … what's going on?" she kept looking back and forth from one blonde man to the other clearly baffled at why the hokage would be there.

"Ms. Watch there is a story we would like your help breaking" Minato smiled as she calmed down and paid close attention "it has come to my attention that someone has been pulling strings and making horrific deals to keep corrupt businesses, like the casino you're looking into"

"I thought it seemed weird that nothing has been found out before even though other people have tried. So one person is keeping it going and covering things up… what do I have to do?" she asked curiously.

"it may be dangerous, but will you mind letting us use you and your home?" asked Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haru signaled to his team the second Sara came into sight "she's in sight. Be ready to attack once the lights go out … now"

The ROOT anbu team crept closer to the home. The sun was still up, but Haru knew from his surveillance that Sara tends to sleep then go out late to search the casino grounds. Now was the best opportunity to take her. After all no one would suspect a thing until at least the morning so that gives them time to set up the frame. The ROOT captain had some body parts with, but he wanted to complete the frame with something bloody from Sara's corpse …

No can debate those findings …

Perfect cover up as usual …

The ninjas slipped in the back door, which they tampered with to make it look like a civilian broke in and moved to the bedroom. The sleeping form under the covers didn't even suspect a thing. Haru grabbed the reporter and was stunned when the weak civilian punched him so hard that he went flying backwards! An anbu with a dog mask jumped out from under the sheets.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Haru snapped, but he and his men were pinned and chained in chakra blocking chains before they could process what was happened. As Haru was hauled up to his feet he was blinded by a flash of light.

A flash from a camera. He glared as he saw Sara standing on the other side of the room holding camera in one hand and a tri pronged kunai with seals in the other. Standing next to her was none other than the hokage himself!

Haru scowled, he was careless, but he wasn't going to let them take him. He fiddled with his back tooth and tried to unleash the hidden acid pill. The hokage appeared in front of him and slugged him hard in the gut forcing the acid pill to pop out and clatter to the floor.

"I won't let you get away without answers. Take him to Ibiki, take their clothes then head to the ports" Minato glared as his few carefully selected anbu escorted the ROOT assassins away …


	15. Cutting Away the Webs

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Last Time:**

"I won't let you get away without answers. Take him to Ibiki, take their clothes then head to the ports" Minato glared as his few carefully selected anbu escorted the ROOT assassins away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Haru groaned in pain and glared at Minato and Ibiki "fuck … you"

"well we'll see how you feel soon, Anko" Ibiki glanced at the purple haired woman as he and the hokage made their way to the door. Anko simply gave a sadistic smirk and pulled out a drill. Once Ibiki shut the door he heard the drill buzz to life and screams of agony "he's a tough one. He won't talk, at least not in time for this exchange at the ports" said Ibiki.

Minato scowled "Kakashi tried using his sharingan on one of he ROOT agents that were caught with Haru, but the seals on the back of his tongue actually exploded and killed him. It's not the type of seal one would know if it was destroyed so I don't believe Danzo knows yet, but we need to move fast or we will lose any chance we have. Go bring in the casino owner Roshi and make sure he knows Haru was caught, but don't raise any suspicions when you get him. It's to look completely unofficial"

"understood hokage-sama" Ibiki bowed respectfully before leaving with two other anbu.

"Haru probably wants to stall until a certain check in time passes. The seals on the back of teir tongues makes it so we can't just pull the information from them, but Roshi isn't an trained ninja so he maybe our best bet. We only need a little information" Minato sighed sadly. They were so close … they just need a little more information before Danzo gets wind of everything and escapes.

For now though he wanted to quickly check up on his family he jumped along the roofs of the buildings of Konoha deliberately making sure to hit one building in particular before moving on to his home. Minato knew it was late, but he had to check in on them. With care he opened the door to his home and went up to his bedroom where he found Kushina sleeping peacefully.

As Minato gently brushed her hair from her face her eyes opened "Minato … is everything alright? You didn't come for dinner"

"sorry, we suddenly became really busy. We caught a man named Doki and I think he's involved with a much bigger ring of criminals. I just wanted to check on you and the girls" he leaned over and kissed her before heading for the door.

"Mito and Kana aren't here. They're staying at a friend's place" Kushina said quickly almost looking worried.

Minato pouted slightly, but smiled "ok, go back to sleep" the hokage left through the front door and hurried back to T&I. Roshi should be there by now and hopefully giving him everything he needs …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up from his sketchbook in the studio in his home as he sensed Minato pass his shop "I'm glad that I got the place so close to my shop" he turned his attention back to is drawing and let his thoughts wander. How would things change once this is over? It was something to consider …

Something his mother said came to mind …

' _a ninja's life is dangerous Naruto, but not just because you could die in a mission. Your family might also be targeted for leverage or revenge_ '

As a kage Minato has plenty of enemies out there … and in the village apparently. Naruto knew that he had several tricks up his sleeve, but he wasn't a ninja. He has only healed injuries not truly killed except once in self dense. Well, really it was to protect his mother mostly …

One summer when he was 12 he and his mother went camping in the forest near the village of Colors. It was something they loved doing together and his mother, while clearly against the ninja lifestyle, was adamant that he knew how to survive by himself no matter where he is. They were enjoying grilling a couple freshly caught fish when a bandit sulked out of the forest.

That disgusting sneer on the bastard's face as he eyed his mother still made his stomach crawl. Before he could get the chance to tell the bandit to go away the bandit kicked the ashes of the fire in his face. He heard his mother scream as he fell back blinded by the ashes. She was telling the bastard not to hurt him. His beloved mother said the bandit could do what he wanted to her just not to hurt her son.

Ripping fabric was heard and a scream …

Naruto forced his eyes open and saw the bastard trying to force his mother down on her knees …

At that point Minami Kazama was not aware that her sneaky son had found all of the chakra related items she kept as mementos and has been training in it …

One hand sign was all it took …

Razor sharp blades of air sprang from the young blonde's hands and sliced the bandit in three pieces … left arm, upper body and lower body. He was far more shocked than his mother who was half naked and covered with blood, but she did have more experience with those things from her long gone family members. She got rid of that ripped bloody dress she was wearing and pushed the body into the stream before tending to her traumatized son …

That moment crushed the idea of becoming a ninja for Naruto. It wasn't the blood. No, blood he could handle or he wouldn't be a tattoo artist. It wasn't the scream of pain the bandit let out for the same reason. The thing that pushed the blonde away from becoming a ninja were the eyes and breath …

Those lifeless eyes looking back at him after giving the last breath of life …

Yes, he couldn't put himself in a career where he might see that again. In hindsight though he should've said that right away since his mother was probably freaking out when he not so secretly delved back into training in chakra.

Oops … well he cleared that up when he was 13 where he told her what he really wanted to do … even if he did devise a few hidden means to protect himself. It was the best decision he ever made and he won't change that. Maybe he could be of some use to Minato … his father, but it probably can't get out about their being actually related by blood. That was fine really … that doesn't mean they can't be close. Although maybe he should mention something about talking to Minato's friends before they keeping discussing their having sex with him to his father … that might be a good idea …

Then there's Kushina …

The red haired wife of the hokage must be nice, but he has a mother. A mother who loved camping, gardening and caring for children. A mother who supported him no matter what he did … or thought he would do. A mother who volunteered for a tattoo despite her fear of needles and had a habit of falling asleep in her garden so often that she died peacefully there. A mother who saved him …

Kushina will have to settle with being a friend because nothing can change who has the spot of mother in his heart

"well that was fast … where's lizard?" Naruto asked s he opened the window to let the bat tattoo flutter in. it was easy to do so since his stalkers were on the opposite side of the house and mid sift change. No one noticed.

Bat scrambled towards the pencils and stood on the sketchpad. It started writing frantically to report what happened, which was trickier for bat sense he's designed to fly fast and manipulate objects, but not fight or communicate. Reporting and letting out signals that other tattoos can follow is the lizard's job, which is why he always has bat and lizard together. They were perfect compliments to each other.

Naruto paled heavily as he read the note "take that to Minato now!" bat ripped the note out of the sketchpad, rolled it up and flew away with it secured in its claws "I hope it gets there in time, but … just in case" a hand sign was made and the spider on his neck and hawk on his arm came to life. The hawk perched on a chair and the spider used its web to float up into the air to wait for orders "follow lizard's signal and do whatever is necessary to protect the girls"

The spider and hawk nodded. The hawk grabbed the spider and its web and dashed out the window at a surprisingly fast speed …

XXXXXXXXXX

Roshi gulped nervously as what he thought was a pleasant business meeting ended up being in the Torture and Interrogation building. The man known as Ibiki suddenly became much less pleasant as they walked down the hall. Ibiki lead him passed a room and he could hear a voice screaming in pain.

That was more than enough to terrify him, but then a woman the room said something that nearly made him have a heart attack …

" _the pain will stop Haru Doki if you just tell us what we need to know. Where is Danzo?_ " the woman could be heard asking in a frighteningly sweet voice.

" _bi …tch_ " Roshi easily recognized the voice of his contact with Danzo, which is why when he was led into a room and told to sit down the first thing he said was …

"I'll tell you whatever you want just don't hurt me!" Roshi begged pathetically.

Ibiki smirked (works every time) he thought as he sat down across from the pale casino owner "what do you know of Danzo's activities and location?"

"I-I don't really know exactly where D-Danzo is" Roshi whimpered under Ibiki harsh glare "b-b-but I know it's somewhere in the back hills. I was not allowed to come there because I was a known civilian with a busy schedule and I almost always had reporters following me. He didn't want his place found. D-Danzo only lets certain clients into his place a-and I know the signal his agents use to identify themselves to me if my contact Haru Doki isn't available" Roshi stuttered helplessly praying that it would be enough to save his sorry hide

"explain, in detail or since my friend is taking a break from Doki she can come in here and play with you" said Ibiki as he pointed to the door.

Roshi felt a chill go down his spine and he turn around to see a purple haired woman looking at him through the door. Normally he'd consider this woman sexy enough to blackmail into becoming his sex slave, but the blood splattered all over her scared the hell out of him "n-no n-need to do that! I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything just keep her away!" the casino owner blubbered.

After Roshi calmed down enough to talk he went a head and blabbed everything. The man may not have know where Danzo was, but he knew enough. Once Roshi was done Ibiki left the petrified man alone to write everything down as he and Anko went to the room next door. The other room was opened up to reveal Minato, Itachi and Kakashi changing into ROOT agent uniforms with two other ninjas in order to replace Haru's five man team and go to the meeting at the ports.

Ibiki frowned "it's not quite what we wanted, but this might give us some leads"

"yes … hopefully this client is more knowledgeable on Danzo's business" said Minato as he picked up the ROOT agent's mask.

A ninja ran into the room "hokage-sama the captured ROOT agents and Haru Doki are dead! Someone slipped them poison!"

"order a lock down now!" snapped Minato before looking at Ibiki "handle the lock down, I'll be back soon"

"yes hokage-sama" Ibiki said seriously.

Minato slipped the mask on and went out the back with his fake ROOT agent team pausing only for a moment when he noticed a red haired woman sitting in the now locked down building (Kushina? What is she doing here at this time of night?) the hokage simple shrugged off his thoughts thinking his wife was worried about him as usual and headed towards the ports with the others …

However halfway there he sensed Naruto's chakra high in the sky and looked up just in time to see the little bat tattoo dive towards him. Minato knew that Naruto's tattoos had similar sensing ability to them so he caught the bat knowing the message in its claws was meant for him. Without stopping in his race for the ports he took the note and opened it ignoring the curiosity that the other ninjas were most likely on the faces of the other ninjas behind the masks. What he read made the blood in his veins freeze with fear …

' _Mito and Kana were taken from their home by two ROOT agents at 11:37. Lizard is following them_ ' … really bat did a good job supplying the information even including a time stamp as Lizard instructed …

(oh god no … how could they have gotten passed the seals?) the bone chilling message sent the hokage's mind reeling. A nagging thought in the back of his mind tried to make itself known, but it was pushed away by worry for his children.

Heaven help the client waiting for them at the ports and Danzo ...

The ports came into view so bat few away to get out of sight and they landed in perfect sync like the ROOT agents they are pretending to be. They took small lights and flashed them in the air all at once and flashed again through a red filter creating a red light. Then once more with only two lights using a red filter making three white and two red signals as Roshi described. It was a simple signal, but effective. Minato prayed that Danzo used the same signal all his clients and that this person will take him to Danzo before something terrible happens to his babies. The hokage and his fake ROOT agents turned to see a woman coming towards them in the dark.

"it's perfect timing as usual. Does your boss have my other shipment?" the ninjas nodded towards the woman's dark silhouette "good, then I will be headed there for a quick stop while … you three start loading the brats from storage containers 407, 408 and 409 onto the ship with blue sails over there. I know how your boss hates leaving his clients unsupervised so the two of you will come with me" the woman scoffed completely unaware that Itachi and the hokage himself were following her as she walked over to a car hidden behind a few large storage containers as the other disguised anbu prepared to save the children she mentioned once she was out of sight. The color of the car couldn't even be identified because it was so dark "the money from selling only those brats to some perverts will already rake in the dough, but selling off the hokage's brats will make me filthy rich"

Keeping calm right now was the most difficult thing Minato has ever had to do. He was doing everything he could to keep from threatening this woman and the nagging feeling in the back of his mind wasn't help at all, but suddenly he was hit with another blow …

The woman got in the car and lit a cigarette. The light from the match reveal her face and a blue sun tattoo on her hand … it was Jen, the woman who he allowed to babysit Kana. He let this monster near his child?!

The nagging feeling suddenly exploded and a sick realization hit him … Kushina found that babysitter …

Kushina could let people through the seals protecting his home … 11:37 was when his daughters were taken … that was only minutes before he arrived to check on them and she was at the Torture and Interrogation building right when the captives died. That and there was that little clip from when Naruto's lizard was showing him all the information. The clip showing Kushina arguing with Jen. Full on arguing with the woman who was pretending to be so shy and timid to him. Why would Jen risk dropping the timid babysitter mask around Kushina … unless the women know who the other really was.

It made sense, but why?

Why would the woman he loved do this?

The sound of the car revving to life knocked him back to his senses. He and Itachi jumped through the trees after the vehicle and left a few subtle markings in the trees for Kakashi and the others to follow once they got the children to safety. An army will be needed to take Danzo down and get his daughters back …

The car came to a stop and the fake ROOT agents followed Jen into a hidden cave. As they went down the dark halls Minato spotted a flicker of green out of the corner of his eye.

A lizard … Naruto's lizard was following the girls so that means they're here and they will be safe if has anything to say about it! Putting aside the pain he felt over his wife's betrayal and focused on saving Mito and Kana from whatever sick plot Danzo and Jen had planned.

They entered a chamber and there was Danzo sitting on a throne like chair with the hokage's daughters at his feet. Mito was holding a terrified Kana for dear life trying her best to protect her baby sister. The whole sight made the hokage's heart clench. This is not what he wanted for his daughters …

"as you can see my spy managed to redeem herself and get the hokage's daughters" said Danzo with a smug smirk.

Jen puffed on her cigarette "so I see I wonder who your new owners will be, a man from Stone or Cloud" she asked cruelly teasing the scared girls.

Mito hugged Kana protectively "our father won't let you get away with this!"

"are you so sure? It was your mother who so willingly gave you up after all. Maybe he was in on it" Jen smirked at the looks of pain and betrayal on the girls faces.

Kana shook her head frantically "you're wrong! Daddy loves us! Mommy only acted nice when Daddy was around, he always cared!"

"quite possibly, but your Daddy has no idea this organization even exists so he won't be helping you" Jen took a long drag of her cigarette and blew it up into the air before shooting the girls a smug smirk "time to go. I'll keep you updated as usual Danzo"

The old ninja nodded "of course … you take these brats" Minato's heart sank as a group of other ROOT ninjas went for his daughters. Where the hell was the backup?!

Just as Minato was about the grab his girls without waiting for the back up to arrive everyone froze at the ear piercing caw of a bird. Out of nowhere a hawk appeared and slashed Danzo's cheek before melting into the wall! No had a chance to even process what just happened because spider webs suddenly appeared slowly winding their way around the ROOT agents, Danzo and Jen.

"what the hell?! I-I can't move!" Jen shrieked as she tried to remove the webs, but only managed to make her body twitch, which had no effect on the webs wrapping around her. Danzo tried to flare his chakra to throw the webs off, but he suddenly a sharp pain in his neck and dropped to the ground out cold. Minato and Itachi removed their masks and ran forward, but couldn't get to close because the webs were so thick it was close to being a dense maze closing the ROOT fools in.

"Mito, Kana!" yelled the hokage.

Both girls looked away from the webs which have yet to come near them "Daddy!" they stood up carefully made their out of the webs. A little spider scuttled on the ground startling them.

Minato grinned, that was the same spider that he saw on Naruto's neck "it's ok follow the spider" that was a very strange request, but the girls did as told and were quickly lead ou of the sticky maze and into their father's arms. Less than a second later the cave was swarming with Leaf ninjas rounding up all the ROOT ninjas and Jen to take them to jail.

"what is this stuff?" asked Kakashi as he started cutting away the webs, but once he cut through some the severed threads wrapped themselves around one of the captives. The maze was cut away, but they were left with a bunch of tightly spun cocoons.

"chakra infused spider webs" Minato muttered absentmindedly as he rocked his crying daughters. He caught a glimpse of a spider bite on Danzo's neck as the ROOT leader was carted away "I'm going to take them home" the blonde hokage said as he picked up his daughters and took them home.

With his girls tucked safely into bed and guarded by several shadow clones he was ready to confront their mother … Kushina has much to answer for …


	16. Breaking

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, violence, ADDED - Incest**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M – seme Naruto x many**

 **Last Time:**

With his girls tucked safely into bed and guarded by several shadow clones he was ready to confront their mother … Kushina has much to answer for …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki looked at the bodies of the dead prisoners, which have been moved to beds to have medics examine them to find out what poison was used "where are the medics?"

The ninja outside the cells answered "they just arrived and everyone in the building not accounted for during the time of death are in the interrogation rooms"

"good" Ibiki nodded in approval and stepped aside as the two appointed medics were guided into the room.

Anko looked up as Ibiki stepped outside the cells "how did this happen?" she asked curiously.

"we'll find out soon" Ibiki growled. The hokage just left him in charge moments ago and he won't let him down "what's the verdict?"

"the bodies were found curled up near the doors of theirs cells. From what I saw and the report of the guard who found them it seems simple. The person knew them, knew they were caught despite us keeping it as quiet as possible, knew the shift change routines and all the prisoners knew this person and what they would bring in such a circumstance. That's why Haru didn't talk, he knew someone was coming … maybe there's another inside man like the hokage mentioned" commented Anko.

"it is possible, but we checked everyone for any signs. So far Boar and two medics were the only ones being blackmailed or threatened … who ever it is could be one of Danzo's real ROOT agents or allies who have a means of getting information" Ibiki reasoned logically

A minute later the medic came out of the cell "we have the poison results. It's a very strong and fast acting drug made by a set of plants, but it has to be freshly made. The oils of those plants can be detected. A simple test will show who handled it in the last seven hours" the medics handed the interrogator in charge the papers containing the results.

Ibiki nodded as he went over the papers "good … we'll test each person first" he handed Anko the results and took the kit from the medics.

"that'll be easy since there are only six people unaccounted for … should we test everyone just to be sure?" asked Anko after she took stock of the powder used to detect this particular poison in the kit that Ibiki opened.

"yes … we can't leave any room for error. We'll test everyone even if we get a hit" said Ibiki.  
The two interrogators tested themselves first and the each guard. Once they were deemed clean they moved onto the staff members. Each time a small amount of the white powder was brushed onto the palms of the participant and each time so far the powder remained white, but then they moved onto the six people that were in a few separate interrogation rooms.

With the suspects narrowed down Ibiki stepped passed the room where a certain casino owner was whimpering and into the first room. He brushed the man's hands and searched for anything on his person that could be used to hold the poison and proceeded to brush those. There was a very small discoloring in the powder on the back of his thumb, but Ibiki didn't feel it was all that important. This man could've brushed up against the culprit and some was transferred, but he made a mental note to watch the man just in case. Anko took some powder and made this go faster by proceeding to brush three other people as Ibiki continued the investigation with the other two people …

All negative … Ibiki sighed "how could no one except that one man have- … Anko? What are you doing?"

"I have one last person to test" she said with a whine and promptly shoved the container of powder into Ibiki's hands "you do it! You are the one in charge!" she flopped onto the floor cross legged and crossed her arms over her chest clearly refusing to go in the room.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at his colleague's actions and looked into the window in the door to see what spooked Anko. He winced himself when he saw the hokage's wife sitting there, but went into the room anyway "Kushina this is a surprise … what are you doing here at this late hour?"

It was 1:17 … Ibiki didn't know it, but Minato was currently watching Jen taunt his scared daughters.

"oh well … Minato came to the compound to make sure we were ok and he looked so stressed that I couldn't go back to sleep. I came to see him and make sure he's ok. I didn't expect this to happen though. What's going on? Is Minato ok?" she asked worriedly.

"errr … I can't give you details, but I can ensure you that the hokage is fine" he said trying to work up the nerve to ask the hokage's wife to consent to the test and a search of her person.

Kushina gave a relieved sigh "thank heavens … I'm glad to hear that. Can I go?. I want to get back home before my children even know I was gone. God I hope Kana didn't wake up from a nightmare while I was gone" said the red head with concern rolling off her in waves.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you through the lock down until this situation is cleared up and the hokage gets back … excuse me" he got up and left trying to ignore feeling of eyes boring into his back. Kushina is usually nice, but only when she gets her way. If he did this wrong she would go complain to Minato.

The second the door closed Anko smirked "you chickened out" Ibiki shot her a glare, but before he could say anything Minato came into the hall.

"the medics filled me in. Has everyone been tested for the poison?" asked the hokage who looked very tense.

"so far everyone is clean except for an insignificant trace that has been found on the back of one man's hand, but" Ibiki sighed "the last person hasn't been tested yet is um … your wife"

"I see" Minato's eyes hardened "I want her tested" he glanced at the purple haired kunoichi and handed her a note "would you give this message to Shibi and assist him if you have to? Tell several guards to come to this room too" Anko took the note and skimmed it since it involved her as well. She nodded seriously and left immediately.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, but nodded "yes sir, I'll test Kushina then" he went back into the room and sat in front of the red haired woman "if I could have your hands he can get this over with before you know it"

"my hands? Why? What's -… Minato!" she leapt up and hugged the blonde hokage ot noticing the fact that his teeth clenched and didn't return the hug. Minato felt like someone was ripping his insides to shreds and sitting back to laugh at is misery. He adored the woman holding him. He had children with her. Even now he loved her and wanted desperately wanted to hold her … to pretend this night didn't happen, but his daughters … the looks of fear, betrayal and sadness on theirs faces kept him from giving in to his love for a woman who quite possibly never existed "what's going on here honey? I certainly didn't do anything. Tell him this is foolish" she shot Ibiki a smug glare sure that her husband would save her.

Minato studied her for a second … when has she ever been smug? Always? Is he only now noticing? "Ibiki is just going to preform a little test to see if you handled any poisons in the last few hours"

"but that's silly … come on honey, you know I didn't do anything with poison" Kushina frowned "this is a joke right Minato … Minato?" she scowled as the hokage clearly looked serious and a few guards stood outside of the room. She sat back down and showed Ibiki her palms.

A relieved Ibiki brushed the powder on the red head's hands … the white powder immediately turned black all over her hands … it was positive …

"it's positive hokage-sama" Ibiki said avoiding the woman's glare.

"that means nothing! I was with many other people. Someone could've rubbed some on me!" Kushina argued.

Ibiki, who was feeling more at ease, shook his head "we tested everyone and searched everyone else. You're the only one with anything more than a simple transfer"

Kushina was about to snap when Minato asked a simple question "where is Mito and Kana?"

It was a simple question really, but she told two stories for it "I told you honey"

"yes, you claimed they were with friends" said Minato.

The interrogator frowned "you said you wanted to go home before they woke up implying that they were there"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he fused his tattoos back to his body. They returned only moments ago with the startling information on what happened with Danzo "Kushina huh … damn" he felt torn there. On one hand he was a bit happy that he didn't have to bond with the woman, but he felt terrible for Minato and those little girls of his. He decided to stop by tomorrow to see how they were doing. Unfortunately it looks like he won't be getting sleep tonight with everything going on so he went down to the kitchen and started heating the kettle for some tea.

A blonde eyebrow rose as he spotted two familiar insects on his countertop. He was sure those were Shibi's insects. What did that mean?

Suddenly the three ROOT agents who were currently following him … and clearly cut off from information otherwise they would be with Danzo now … seemed startled and even at this distance Naruto could sense that their chakra was being drained from their bodies. The blonde sensed the weakened ROOT agents fall and hit the ground. Soon after four ninjas took the ROOT agents away two of which were Shino and Shibi.

Before the insects could scuttle away Naruto grabbed them "now you know it's rude to wander into someone's home without permission" he whispered a set of 'punishments' to the insects and let them fly off … he swore he heard the nosebleeds from the bug ninjas not far away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina winced "I ummm they came back after you left-"

"Danzo and Jen are in the lower cells. Granted the old warhawk hasn't said anything, but Jen is a different story. What do you think she told us? Who do you think we found at that hideout?" Minato asked as his fists clenched. He was trying so hard to keep it together.

The red head stared at the hokage for a few seconds before looking down at her hands "those things ruined it again"

"things?" Minato looked confused for a second before slamming his hands against the table "are you calling our children 'things'? They are your children too and so was … Arashi" he had to paused and collect himself for a split second otherwise he would've shouted Naruto instead of Arashi. He wasn't sure if she knew. She most likely suspected, but he couldn't risk confirming anything.

"I ONLY WANTED YOU! … not those disgusting things, but no … you love them more than me! We don't need them Minato, you have me, you shouldn't need them" she snapped.

"I loved you all, but they are my children! Why the hell would you be so cruel to them by giving them to Jen? I know what she does! What horrific business she's into to. Is that what you did to Arashi? Gave him up because I spent too much time with him?!" before Minato completely lost his temper two guards and Ibiki pulled him from the room.

Ibiki felt furious too, but crimes of this scale had to be handled properly "hokage-sama you have to calm down. I will talk to her and get all your answers, which you can't get if you kill her"

Minato exhaled loudly and glared at the shocked woman still in the room "after I lost Arashi I was considering leaving you because it felt like you didn't really care. I only stayed and continued to love you because you convinced me that you were mourning too. If I lost those girls our marriage would be done and it is over" he left not caring to look at the look of disbelief no the woman's face.

The lock down was over … Minato's marriage was over … now he needed to rest and talk to someone. He wasn't even sure what place he landed at until the door opened revealing the tattoo artist.

Naruto took one look at the hokage and frowned "I'll get the wine" Minato came into the home and shut the door.

"sorry about stopping by … I couldn't be around Mito and Kana in this state. My clones can take care of them until I get my head straight" Minato said as he sat down n the couch.

"don't worry about it. Besides I need someone to sit with for a while … a side effect of using so many tattoos at once is that I can't sleep for a few hours or I could have trouble waking up again like a concussion" Naruto explained as he came back with a large bottle of wine.

The hokage actually looked concerned "I'm sorry you had to push yourself"

"it's fine. It'll be safe soon, but I can't drink with you in this state. Strictly tea for me, but that could be for the better. I have the feeling you're a troublemaking drunk" Naruto chuckled as he handed Minato a glass of wine.

Minato half expected sake, but he just needed to drink something so he took a drink of the red wine "better than sake … how the hell did this happen?"

Naruto sipped his tea and shrugged "how did it start?"

The hokage took a big gulp of the wine and pondered "Kushina came into my academy class after losing her clan … I remember admiring her fieriness, but nothing really beyond that. I helped her in a few bullying situations and it … got kind of weird. Inoichi said she was a stalker fangirl and that I should stay away from her"

"well that advice was clearly followed" Naruto muttered sarcastically "I take it you didn't agree" he raised an eyebrow when he saw Minato subconsciously scratched his head with his free hand.

"actually … I agreed with him … she scared me a little and … can't remember what changed that. I know I love her, but when did it start … I saved her in the war and it just came out of no where- … shit" Minato put his glass down on the table "my head is burning" he hissed as his head burned.

The tattoo artist put his cup down "let me see" Naruto moved over and parted some hair on the hokage's head to see the scalp and frowned "I'll be right back" Naruto darted out of the room came back with his sketchpad. Minato felt a sinking feeling as Naruto went back and forth from looking at his to marking his sketchpad … soon a seal appeared on the pad.

Minato gulped "she put a loyalty seal on me …"


	17. Coming Undone

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M, mild Incest – seme Naruto x many** \- this was never meant to be a harem. I never said harem just that Naruto sleeps with many men, who were all picked at random. He was always meant to end with one person ...

 **Last Time:**

Minato gulped "she put a loyalty seal on me …"

XXXXXXXXXX

"yep and it's partly broken … all this emotional stress would do that" Naruto frowned as he looked at the seal decorating the sketchpad that was laying on the coffee table now.

"I see" Minato seemed to zone out for a second and suddenly downed every last drop of his wine.

"errr … here" Naruto refilled the hokage's glass and raised an eyebrow as the red liquid quickly disappeared down the hokage's throat "wow … and I thought only Hikaru could drink like that" the tattoo artist muttered as he saw two more glasses full of wine being consumed.

Minato had a slight pink tint on his cheeks after just over half a bottle of wine "can you break it?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but then close it and sighed "yeah, it's basically dangling off by this point … there's probably no point in saying it since you're a seal master, but I will anyway, it's going to hurt, a lot"

"that is what the wine is for" Minato slurred slightly as he set the glass down on the coffee table. Naruto sighed as the hokage leaned back on the couch a subtle sign that he wanted the seal off. Frankly the artist agreed that it should be removed, but he would've preferred doing this in a hospital …

Yeah, removing a seal like this really does hurt …

The esteemed hokage choose the house of a tattoo artist and wine as the only pain killer instead. So since the ninja was determined Naruto steeled himself and stood behind the couch right behind Minato. With a series of six hand signs the tip of his fingers on his right hand began glowing blue and were placed over where the seal was hidden under the blonde hokage's hair.

The fingers were pressed firmly against the seal resulting in a broken seal and ahokage screaming in pain. Naruto immediately tried to use medical chakra to ease the pain and after a while Minato relaxed.

"well we knew it would hurt … Minato?" Naruto frowned as he saw the hokage's dazed eyes looking at him. Those empty eyes followed him as he went to the kitchen to pour Minato a cup of tea and sat back down on the couch "come on Minato, drink" he held the hokage's hand and put the cup of tea in it. After making sure the grip was secure he let go.

This was a little disturbing, but he thinks he knows what this reaction is. It's called Blow Back. His mother's uncle researched the effects of long term seals and before he died he had proved that when seals effecting the mind are removed after a long time it may send someone into a near catatonic state. He dubbed the phenomenon the Blow Back since the brain is blown out of control. It is harmless, but it will take a little bit of time for his mind to settle down.

The hokage looked at the cup of tea with dazed eyes as if he wasn't sure what to do. Finally he tilted the cup and took a sip, but Minato seemed to lose all grip in his hand and dropped the cup. Naruto saw the cup clatter to the ground and picked it up while smiling softly to the hokage.

"it's ok, I'll clean it up" Naruto said gently making sure not to startle the ninja. He went into the kitchen and started the hot water again as he grabbed a towel. The spilled tea was mopped up in no time "see all clean … you'll be ok Minato, just remember you daughters. Can you say their names for me?"

Minato's dazed turned to him "… Mito … Kana"

"that's right … just focus there" said Naruto as he got up to get some more tea. The steaming liquid flowed into the new cup he took from the cabinet. Just as he was about to take the cup and return to Minato he sensed the hokage disappear … and reappear right behind him. The tattoo artist froze and slowly turned around to face the dazed hokage who was staring up at him with blank eyes.

Slowly and carefully he moved aside to try and leave the kitchen "it's just me Minato, do you know who I am?" he has met many ninjas and put up with the occasional nut just fine, but a nearly catatonic kage was very different. He had no doubt that even in this mental state Minato could break through his security seals so he just had to talk the hokage … his father, through this.

"Nar … Naruto" murmured the hokage who followed the tattoo artist even in his zombie like mental state.

"yes, very good- oof!" in a blink of an eye Naruto found himself flying backwards and landing on the couch. Before he could react Minato pinned him so he as laying across the couch with the hokage on top of him holding his wrists above his head "Minato listen-mmm" the hokage cut him off by pressing his lips to the tattoo artist's lips (dammit, he just had to be a good kisser! … explains where I get it)

The soft motion of the older blonde's lips coaxed the younger's mouth open. The tongues danced together proving that Naruto was more dominant despite being under the hokage, but the soft moan escaping Minato's lips snapped Naruto back to reality. This wasn't right … Minato wasn't gay. If he was the loyalty seal would've snapped long ago since he constantly listens to his friends' gossip. The subconscious strain from having to listen to that, but not have it for yourself would have chipped that seal away long ago.

So this had to stop before they both did something they will regret, but how? Naruto just needed to get the hokage to release his hands. After shifting his lower body he brought his knee up between the hokage's legs and massaged the temporarily insane ninja's crotch. Normally the erotic moans of pleasure would spur him on, but this was something he wanted to avoid. Minato continued to kiss him as the soft moans spilled from his lips and Naruto went along with it until finally the hokage was get so turned on that his grip loosened.

The tattoo artist slowly moved his hands free and laced his fingers through the hokage's hair. Minato started grinding their clothed arousals together making the tattoo artist work really hard at keeping his mind on the task at hand. Carefully the tattoo artist's hands slid down to the passionate ninja's neck never once letting the man's lips leave his for long. The pleasure was intense for such a forbidden act, but finally Naruto had his chance. Once his fingers touched Minato's neck he made two hand signs. Green chakra coated his hands and he touched the ninja's neck …

Naruto sighed in relief as Minato was sent into a deep sleep courtesy of the medical jutsu "I knew you were going to be a troublemaking drunk" Naruto chuckled as he slid out from under the hokage "alright lets get you to bed" he picked Minato up bridal style and went to his room here he laid his father on the bed trying to ignore the fact that they were both hard.

Back in he kitchen he made another cup of tea and filled a pitcher with some water and fruit. He knew Minato will have a hell of a headache when he woke up so he had his mother's hangover cure ready, which was ice water flavored with fresh fruit. Once he was sure it was safe from the effects of his tattoo over use he went to his studio and slept on the spare bed.

It wasn't until the sun was up that he heard a pained groaned from upstairs and someone coming down the steps "morning" Naruto said cheerily despite the fact he got so little sleep and started making breakfast.

Minato winced and held his head with anther groan of pain "stop yelling …what the fuck happened last night?" he grumbled crankily as he took the offered glass of fruity water.

"try eating and drinking first then tell me what you remember" suggested Naruto as he cooked a quick meal finding the cranky hokage rather amusing … it made them even for the near act of incest that happened hours before. He sat the food on the table and they began eating … or more Naruto ate while Minato picked at his eggs for a bit before reluctantly eating "feeling better?"

"yes" Minato winced as the loud crunch from Naruto biting into his toast hurt his hung over head "don't chew so loud"

"sheesh you are one bitchy drinking buddy. Remind me never to drink with you again" Naruto said with a chuckle before turning serious … as serious as one can look while nibbling on a bacon strip "want to think back now"

The hokage groaned sulkily "I … remember the mission to the ports … Danzo having Mito and Kana" Minato's eyes fluttered closed in sorrow "Kushina … she betrayed me and our children … your tattoos prevented any fighting and saved my daughters" Minato smiled gratefully at the tattoo artist who smiled in return "I left Mito and Kana at home with several clones. They decided to stay home" commented Minato after mentally contacting his clones "I nearly killed Kushina when I returned to T&I … I wanted to talk to someone so I can here … you gave me wine, but you couldn't have any yourself because you over used your tattoos and …"

"you're almost there" Naruto urged gently.

"ummm … my head really hurt … A SEAL! You found a loyalty seal under my hair and I guzzled down wine then asked you to remove it. Fuck … no wonder my head hurts" said the hokage before drinking more water, he did feel much better now.

"yes however, you haven't remembered everything just yet" Naruto watched Minato carefully. The hokage looked confused and clearly started thing back. It was a couple minutes later that Naruto saw the look of comprehension, horror and embarrassment on Minato's face "and we're there! Don't!" he stopped Minato from saying anything "it never happened … although I must say you're an excellent kisser"

Minato blushed at the teasing "I always dreamed of possibly finding my son alive, but when I do … this is not the way I wanted to start a father son bond"

"don't worry about it. I'm going to open up the shop, shouldn't you be dealing with a crazy red head?" Minato nodded and got up to leave "hey, I make you breakfast and don't get a kiss goodbye, how rude" Naruto huffed in mock irritation and Minato burst out laughing before kissing the top of Naruto's head "you're free to go" Naruto waved dismissively before they both started laughing. When Minato finally left he was feeling much better and knew that he and Naruto will be fine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A LOYALTY SEAL!" snapped Kakashi as he glared at Ibiki.

"yes, Inoichi dragged some ofher memories from her and found everything. We need to remove it right away". Ibiki was about to send Kakashi to get Minato when the very person walked through the door.

"sensei! We need to get you to the hospital and remove-"

"the loyalty seal is gone. Naruto found it after it apparently partly broke resulting in a headache and he reluctantly removed it at his home on my insistence" said Minato.

Kakashi blinked "it's gone? You were with Naruto all night?"

The hokage noticed a flicker of sadness in the silver haired ninja's eyes and it confirmed something he had been wondering. Kakashi must really like Naruto "yes, he is the one who provided information that lead me to the right direction involving Danzo and he had ROOT agents tailing him. I wanted to make sure he was alright after the arrests … and with what happened with Kushina I wanted to talk"

"because he's your son correct?" Ibiki stated earning stunned looks from Kakashi and Minato "Inoichi sifted through Kushina's memories and found that she obsessed over Naruto cause she was positive that he was Arashi come back to life to take you from her, which seems impossible, but with how you acted just now … it wasn't hard to put it together"

Minato nodded "yes and he is aware of it. This information doesn't leave this room. I'll speak to Inoichi. This information shouldn't be made public. Naruto will understand, the position of the hokage's son is dangerous as it is and it will be even more so as a civilian" Ibiki and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi left to do something as Minato and Ibiki continued discussing Kushina's mental health …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest with chakra blocking chains on her wrists "he's is mine" she started rocking back and forth "Minato, my Minato, mine" she snarled "this is his fault. It's because of him my Minato left me, but it's ok … my seal will help me keep my love"

"ok, Kushina, you have been charged in many crimes so far including treason for the seal found on the hokage, which is probably being removed now" Anko informed as she came to check the prisoner. Kushina whimpered, her beloved was removing her seal! This can't be happening! Her life was perfect just as it should be and once she dumped the brats Minato would be hers and hers alone.

Why was her life falling apart?

"this is his fault" Kushina growled.

Anko raised an eyebrow "huh?" the red head didn't clarify, she just kept muttering under her breath. Anko sighed clearly believing the former ninja's mind snapped once her perfect illusion fell part. She turned to leave and gasped as something grabbed her weapons pouch. She slashed the person's hand before the pouch was taken, but it was too late. She spun around and saw Kushina with a bloody hand armed with an exploding tag and a kunai Before she could open the cell to get the weapons back the tag was slapped on the wall a lit with a spark made as the kunai connected with the stone cell wall …

*boom*

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kushina was twisted for years. Ever since the slaughter of her clan, but you … Minato she was obsessed with you to a very healthy level. When you saved her from the bully in the academy she thought you were meant for her. As a present for everything she suffered. At some point she met Danzo and he made her a promise. He will teach her a seal that will give her you and she has to give him favors now and then. Being the third hokage's friend at the time it's possible he heard Hiruzen mention making you his successor and was using an unstable girl to cover his bases … her obsession for you never extended to your children. When she gave Arashi to Sparrow she vowed not to take him back. She hates Naruto and has since you happened to him meet for ramen … the hate and killer intent she gave off once she saw him was startling" Ibiki explained.

Minato sighed sadly "if things didn't happen the way they did Arashi would've been killed by Kushina instead of being taken to safety and growing up as Naruto-"

*boom* the building shook and the air filled with smoke …

"What the hell?!" snapped the hokage.

An anbu with a Weasel mask came running in the room "Kushina escaped!"

The hokage's blood became cold. His clones already removed her chakra from the seals around his compound so his daughters were safe, but Naruto …

He would not lose his son again! The hokage was vaguely aware of Ibiki and a few ninjas following him as he raced to the tattoo shop. He threw the door open and there she was …

Standing with a bloody blonde tattoo artist who was down tied to a chair was an insane red head …

"Kushina!" Minato shouted.

Kushina didn't look at him, she just held the blade of the sharp kunai close to the fearful civilian's throat "you were mine … I love you, but he took you from me … he stole you! This thing must die!" her rage overflowed and she slashed Naruto's throat. Blood gushed from the open wound and pooled on the floor. Minato watched horrified as the life left those blue eyes …

So much blood everywhere …

Once every drop was gone Kushina was pinned down by several anbu. The red head's eyes widened as Minato approached her and … smiled?

The hokage chuckled and looked at one of the tattooing rooms that had the door closed "hey Kakashi can you watch Naruto for a while?" there was a bonus to being a sensor, something that Kushina wasn't …

The door opened and though most of his body was hidden by the door it was clear Kakashi was naked "I'm on it!"

Naruto poked his head out next to Kakashi and sighed "I lose too many clones" he snapped his fingers and the dead clone vanished blood and all. With a quick hand sign three clones appeared and began working the shop as Kakashi and Naruto disappeared back into the tattooing room … Minato was very glad for the one-way seals, he didn't want to hear what was going on behind that door …

Kushina on the other hand was pissed and screamed as she was dragged away …

It will take a year to clean up the mess Danzo caused and many criminals were executed including Kushina, but Minato and Naruto became quite close …

One year later …

Minato sat at his desk with six clones helping keep up with the paperwork when Naruto came in with Mito and Kana "hey what are you doing here?" they did tell Kana and Mito about their long lost brother, but no one else knows besides Kakashi, Inoichi and Ibiki and Naruto was fine with that.

Mito shut the door just before her little sister shouted "big brother needed our help buying something!"

"oh? Buying what?" Minato caught a small box that Naruto tossed and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring "it's lovely … Kakashi will love it. When are you asking?"

"hopefully tonight" said Naruto almost nervously though the hokage knew there was no reason for him to be nervous. The artist could've proposed with a string and Kakashi would still say yes.

A lovely woman cane into the room "here's the reports for the hospital hokage-sama"

"t-thank you Shizune" Minato said with a soft blush.

Naruto chuckled "guess we're all moving on"


End file.
